A New Chance
by VAAUG
Summary: After confessing her feelings for Ron, Hermione must go on with her life. After seven years, they meet again at the Burrow. They've both changed, but she discovers the feelings are still there.
1. Chapter 1

I loved him. And I thought he loved me. When he decided to go away to Ireland for Auror training, I somehow convinced myself that it was the time he needed to get his feelings in order. When he came back the following year, I didn't expect him to have a girlfriend with him. We wrote each other constantly and he never mentioned her. Apparently, he had only told Harry about her. When I asked Harry, he let me know that it wasn't anything serious and that I shouldn't worry. I couldn't help wonder how much patience I was going to need.

Their visit was uneventful and Reyna didn't seem too bad. He was only there two weeks that summer and while they held hands, they didn't seem to have a spark or bond. With Ginny's encouragement, two days before he was supposed to leave, I asked to speak with him privately.

"_Ron, I've wanted to tell you something for a while now." Trying to summon all my Gryffindor courage, I just blurted it out. "I love you. I think I always have. When you left, I thought you would realize your feelings for me, but…well…that doesn't seem to have happened." I took a deep breath and waiting for some sort of reply. His face looked shocked, yet somewhat happy._

_Ron walked across the room cupped my cheek and kissed me. "I've always loved you too. I thought I didn't have a chance. I'm just me and you're this amazing woman with a great job at the ministry and, and, and…" he began to stumble over his words. He kissed me one last time and backed away. "Mione, I love you so much, but I can't just dump Reyna right now. She's been through a lot recently. Her dad just died and she lost her job. I can't just dump her right now. I'm sorry." _

_I looked at him confused; his feeling had flipped so suddenly. "But, you said you loved me. How can you be with her if you love me?" I was starting to feel the hurt and rejection that I had been avoiding by not telling him my feelings over the years. _

"_Mione, when I think she can handle it, I'll break it off." _

"_Ron…" I really didn't know how to respond. It was so surreal. "This isn't fair to me. I know it's crazy, but I've essentially put my life on hold waiting for you. You have to decide. If you really love me, you would leave her."_

"_It's more complicated than you know. When her dad died, I'd said I'd be there for her. I can't just abandon her."_

"_What else did you promise her?" With that question, there was guilt on his face. I knew that whatever he had done, he wouldn't go back on his word. "Well" I paused. "I love you, but I guess that is it. I can't keep putting my life on hold. You've obviously moved on and learned to live without me. I guess that's what I need to do now."_

"_Mione, I do love you, more than you can ever know. I never meant to hurt you."_

_I looked at him and gave him a little smile. "I know that. You never mean to. I guess I was just a little too late."_

I left him standing there and went to see Ginny. I told her everything that happened. She talked about her stupid prat of a brother and tried to comfort me. I cried myself to sleep. I'm sure she told Harry everything. His sympathetic smile the next morning told me everything. The house was full of tension. Everyone knew something had happened, but no one dared ask. I excused myself and thanked Mrs. Weasley for having me. I went back to my small flat I had lived in since my parent's death during the war. A few months later, I received an owl that Ron was going to marry Reyna. I was naturally devastated, but held my resolve not to cry. I didn't go to his wedding, but I did see him at Harry and Ginny's nuptials only a few months after his. Ron didn't seem happy and Ginny let me know that he was miserable with her.

I had moved on though. I met a wonderful successful man that owned his own broomstick company. Daniel was smart and sensitive, well at least I thought. About a year after we were married, it all began to go down hill. His company was bought out by the Nimbus Broom Company and it made us richer than we ever could have imagined. Daniel was determined to make another success, but nothing could match his first and he started to drink pretty heavily. While I was pregnant with our son Jackson, I knew that he was having an affair with his assistant. I confronted him and it was the first time he hit me. I fell down the stairs and went into premature labor. Thank Merlin that Jackson was born healthy and Daniel apologized promising it would never happen again and that he broke it off and fired his assistant. I stupidly took him back. Only a few months later, it started again. Ginny knew something was wrong and wanted me to leave him, but for Jackson I couldn't. Harry promised that if he was hurting me, he would kill him. I just couldn't tell them the truth. After our daughter Sarah was born, my mother-in-law took me aside and begged me to leave him. We were surprising close and she knew what was going on for his father had been the same way. Daniel continued his drinking, affairs and beatings. And then one night, he didn't come home. I received an owl from St. Mungo's letting me know of an accident and that I was needed immediately. My mother-in-law stayed with the kids and when I got to the hospital, it was too late. He had been stabbed and killed in a bar fight. I was actually embarrassed because his girlfriend of the month was there, crying hysterically. I don't know why, but I gave her a hug and told her it would be ok. I did love him and I was sad, but I was also relieved.

It had been seven years since that fateful night I confessed my feeling for Ron. Here I was a widow and mother of two. As for Ron, I only saw him one other time before now, at the birth of Harry and Ginny's son James four years ago. He didn't come to my wedding or to see me in the hospital when I had my kids or even at my husband's funeral. He was always very busy and would send me letters regretting that he couldn't make it. Ginny would let me know that Reyna wouldn't let him come and loved telling about how terrible his marriage was. It had been seven years and now they are on their fourth separation. Apparently, Reyna was not what one would call faithful. Over the years it was rumored that she had dozens of affairs. Ron even caught her in bed with the last one. She also let him know that she had no plans on ever having a family, which I knew crushed Ron. But he made his bed and he must lie in it…just as I had.

It had been four months since Daniel's funeral and Ginny and Harry had invited me to the Burrow. They were going to stay there for a few weeks and wanted me to bring the kids and stay too. While we had always stayed in touch and saw each other often, it would be a chance to really be like old times. I hadn't seen them much since the funeral and my mother-in-law (who treated me like the daughter she never had) encouraged me to go. Harry let me know that Ron was going to be there. He had moved back home during his last separation with Reyna. I had a myriad of feeling about seeing him; nervous, excited, anxious… I was thrilled to see all the Weasleys again. They were like my family, I saw them on holidays, but I felt like I neglected them.

When we arrived at the Burrow, Jackson, now five, was fascinated with the chickens running around the yard. Sarah, 2, didn't like them one bit and clung to me like glue. I breathed in the familiar scent and my heart soared. I knocked on the door and saw a face I hadn't seen in four years…Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ron, hi how are you?" I said giving him a hug while holding Sarah in my arms.

"Mione, it's great to see you, you look wonderful. I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral. How are you doing?" He blurted out all fast.

"I'm hanging in there." I gave him a small smile and realized he had never met my kids. "Ron, you haven't met my kids. This is Jackson, Jack for short. And this one, who's afraid of the chickens by the way, is Sarah." Sarah buried her head in my neck, shy of the stranger. Jackson, on the other hand, said hi and bye as he spotted his pal James inside and ran in to play with him.

Ron looked so grown up; broad and muscular with the same adorable face and red hair. I then realized he was speaking. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, it weird to see you with kids." _I guess I always assumed they'd be redheads, he thought._ His thought caused his ears to glow bright red.

"Oh, well, wait what do you mean? Did you think I wouldn't want to be a mum?" I said as I made my way into the Weasley's family room.

"No, no. I just haven't seen you in so long; it's just weird for us to be grown up is all."

"I get what you mean." I replied. I ran over to Ginny and Harry and gave them proper greeting, leaving Ron to pick up my luggage.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled, bringing him out of some trance. "Take Hermione's bags up to Percy's old room." She turned to me and said "Mum and I set you guys up in there. Oh, and I need to warn you. You-know-who is upstairs." I knew she wasn't talking about Voldemort so she must mean Reyna. Sure enough she bounced down the stairs as if on queue.

"Oh, hello." She stated coolly. The last time I saw her was at Harry and Ginny's wedding. She seemed to have become more beautiful. She continued to speak, "I'm not sure if you remember me, I'm Reyna Weasley, Ron's wife."

"Yes, of course," I replied, "I'm Hermione Richards. I'm friends with everyone from Hogwarts."

"That's right; I vaguely remember hearing something about you." She smirked, which was odd. I had never given her a reason to not like me. She probably guessed that I had a crush on Ron back then, but it was like we were still rivals for his affection.

Ginny butt in, "How can you vaguely remember when we talk about her all the time. It's not her fault you guys never attended anything she was at. Reyna, why are you here anyway?"

"Ginny, you know that I want to patch things up with Ronny. I think that we can really get it right this time around."

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes just as Ron reentered the room. He could sense some tension and asked Reyna to come outside with he and Harry; they were going to play with the kids. Once they left, Mrs. Weasley came bursting in the room peppering Hermione with questions about how she was doing, how her mother-in-law was, etc. She ushered her and Ginny into the kitchen for girl talk and tea.

Ginny spoke first. "Just so you know Reyna showed up this morning completely out of the blue. Ron was really shocked. They split up _again_ about the time of Daniel's funeral. She hasn't seen him in over 3 months and shows up like nothing happened wanting to get back together."

"I wish she would just leave my boy alone already. I didn't like their marriage to start with. The first time they separated, truthfully, I was thrilled. It only lasted 3 months before she came crying back. The next one lasted over 6 months and Ron had even begun divorce proceedings. I thought finally! Then again she gets back together. The time before this, it was for about 5 months. I wish someone would knock some sense into my son. That girl is poison. When he moved back here, I was hoping he had finally seen the light, but here she is this morning." Mrs. Weasley rattled on.

"Mum, Ron doesn't seem happy to see her and has been trying to avoid her. See, Hermione, before it had always been rumors, nothing confirmed. Then he found her with his boss. He was really humiliated and transferred back to London from Dublin where they had been living."

Hermione had to speak up. She knew where they were going and she knew that Mrs. Weasley had always wanted her for a daughter-in-law. "While this is all interesting, it's too much drama. I just want to relax for a few weeks with my kids. They deserve that. Please don't try out your matchmaking skills…and don't give me that look Ginny. We've been through this before. He chose her and he must love her if he keeps taking her back. I moved on and I'm a completely different person. I'll admit that Daniel wasn't the nicest guy, but he gave me my babies and I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"We know dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "I had wanted it to be like old times and Reyna just ruins it. You have no idea what she is like. Look at her out there." She said pointing out the window at Reyna. Ron looked like he was having the time of his life with Jack flying low to the ground on a small broomstick. Sarah was cheering for her big brother; I couldn't help but have an enormous smile. I then looked at Reyna who was just sitting in a chair swatting away bugs and trying to get attention from Ron. "She just doesn't belong."

Ron was having a blast playing with Jack and James. He had wanted kids desperately but Reyna was reluctant. He suggested adoption and she flat out refused. Just about then, Sarah and James ran right into each other. James skinned his knee and Jack and I went to tend to Sarah, who just had a bump.

"I should have been watching her; I'm supposed to protect my sister." Jack said in an adorable voice, very grown up for a five year old.

"Of course you are" I smiled, "I always protected Ginny, she's my baby sister."

"Really," the boy said with excitement, "my mummy always said I did such a good job. I would do what just what she said. If she told me to go upstairs I would take Sarah up to my room and lock the door."

Ron looked at him shocked and he felt a pang in his heart. What kind of life had Hermione been living? Jack was so casual when he spoke, it must have been a common occurrence. "Why would you lock yourselves in your room?" I asked, not wanting to pry too much.

"Oh, mummy didn't want daddy to get mad at us too." Jack said like it was completely normal.

The kids ran off and started playing again and Ron took Harry aside. "Harry, um…Jack just said something kind of weird." Harry stared at him with a _so what_ face. "He said something about his daddy getting mad at Mione and how he would lock himself and his sister upstairs." When Harry didn't look too stunned Ron continued, "Did you know something was going on?"

"Well, Ginny and I suspected something around the time Jack was born. Did you know he was premature? Well, she had fallen down some steps and her details constantly changed and we thought it was fishy. But she denied anything was wrong. Daniel would always drink a lot and get real loud at parties we went to. He'd yell out her and tell her to watch herself in front of everyone. But we could never prove he was actually being abusive and Hermione was so defensive about it, but also embarrassed. We let her know that if she needed our help, she had it and if she needed me to beat him up, I would."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had your own problems mate. You were on again off again with Reyna, who you should leave by the way! Plus you've always had a bad temper when it comes to her. Look, I know you always had feelings for Hermione, and I know she told you that she had feelings for you. I'll never understand you mate. I never got why you let her down like that. But, I figured you had reasons and Ginny thought it was time we stopped meddling and let you guys just live your lives."

"I'll never forget that night, but at the time I felt so bad for Reyna. She had just lost her dad and I promised I'd be there for her. When I told Mione that, I couldn't believe what I was doing it was almost like I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. I felt like I just couldn't leave Reyna at the time. I was going to break up with Reyna after things got settled for her. I wanted to patch things with Mione, but she left that morning and I had to get back for training."

"I don't understand why you didn't leave Reyna then after you got back."

"Well, here is the kicker, I confessed to Reyna that I was in love with someone else and wanted to be with that person and we should break up. That's when she announced she was pregnant." Harry's eyes grew as big as saucers, he had never heard about this. "And in another twist of irony we had only been together once. I don't even remember it, I was drunk. Shit, what was I supposed to do, so I asked her to marry me. Only after that did I find out she really wasn't. She said she lost it, but later I figured out that she never was and that's why she wanted to wait to tell the family. At your and Ginny's wedding Mione brought Daniel and she _seemed_ happy and I just felt stuck where I was."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw Hermione come out of the house to check on her kids. She was just as beautiful as before, if not more. She looked at them with a smile and complete love in her eyes. Then he saw Reyna start to approach her.


	3. Chapter 3

Reyna was no fool. She knew exactly who Ron was in love with all those years ago. So she told a little white lie to keep him. She even had to get him completely drunk and make it look like they had slept together. She wanted him and Ron was stable and comforting, while her lovers had been exciting. Not that Ron wasn't exciting in bed, but the others would lavish her with the attention she felt she needed. But, she always went back to good old Ron. He would always take her back too. She saw that Hermione woman come out into the yard and decided she would just try to get rid of her.

"Hermione, I was sorry to hear about your husband." She stated sweetly.

Hermione was a little shocked at her kindness. "I appreciate that, thank you."

"I sincerely hope you don't have any intention of going after Ron again." Hermione turned her head so quickly to look the woman in the eye that she almost got a crick in her neck. "You see honey, I know all about it. You're a good topic at parties, how you confessed your undying love for him only to be rejected. Poor Ron told me he said it back to save your feelings. It's a cute story. But, I just want you know that Ron always takes me back no matter what. If you think he wants a girl that had a sappy crush on him with two rug rats, you're sadly mistaken."

Hermione was actually taken aback by the woman's brutal honesty, but was surprisingly unfazed. "I'm glad I was such a source of amusement for you over the years, but I'm only here to relax and be with old friends." Hermione walked off and scooped up Sarah in her arms. She shouted to Harry to only let Jack play ten more minutes and she headed inside where she was immediately confronted by Ginny.

"What did she say to you?"

"Just that she knows that I had told Ron I loved him all those years ago and that Ron and her were getting back together…oh, and that the story of my confession to Ron has been a very entertaining yarn at their parties." Hermione proceeded to get Sarah some dinner.

"That bitch! You should have punched her in the nose!"

"I think that's actually what she wanted, to rile me up. Either to make me leave or look horrible in front of you guys. But, whatever, I'm tired of that subject. Let's talk about you and Harry and having more kids."

She and Ginny talked animatedly about Ginny's desperate wish for a girl. About ten minutes later, the boys, followed by Reyna, trotted inside for dinner. Reyna made sure she sat right next to Ron who decided he had had enough. "Look Reyna." He said in a hushed voice. "After dinner let's talk about us ok." Reyna looked victorious while Ron appeared emotionless.

Dinner was actually a festive affair. Tonight it was only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, James, Ron, Reyna and my crew. As usual the food was delicious. We were approaching desert when Reyna decided to speak. "So, Hermione, I guess you'll have to go back to work in order to keep food on the table for the kids. That's a shame."

Ron actually butted in, "Reyna, Mione works for the Ministry, and she's probably head of her department by now."

I had to correct him. "Actually Ron, I quit the Ministry after Jack was born. I wanted to stay at home with him. And to answer your question Reyna, I haven't given it a lot of thought. We did really well when the company sold so I'll be able to take my time to decide if going to work is something I need to do."

Harry then broke in. "Well you certainly don't _need_ to Hermione, just how many millions to you have stashed in Gringotts?" Hermione blushed, she did have a lot of money, but it wasn't something she wanted to talk about. Ron looked surprised and also embarrassed by Harry's comment.

Reyna continued her prodding. "Don't you get tired of staying home and raising bratty kids? I don't actually work, but I do social things like charities."

Hermione gave her a quizzical look and decided not to take the bait, meanwhile Ginny shot her daggers. "Well, it's actually very fulfilling. I wouldn't want to miss a moment of their lives. Oh, and if you find them doing anything _bratty_ please let me know so that I may correct them."

Reyna looked put out but was happy that they had finished desert and she and Ron excused themselves from the table. "Please let this be the end of her." Mr. Weasley said in an amusingly whiney voice. The table burst into laughter.

Ron led Reyna outside and walked down by the lake for their talk. Ron needed to stick to his guns and his resolve. Perhaps having Mione here would help him finally cut ties. When they reached the lake, Reyna turned around and met his lips, kissing him passionately. It was fairly heated and she reached for the button on his trousers. "Reyna, stop! That's not why we are down here."

"Can't we go ahead and get to the making up part." She said batting her eyes as she went back to kiss him. This time however, he backed off. He had to resist her and she was stunned.

"Reyna, no one knows yet, but I filled for divorce yesterday."

"Ronny, NO! I can't let you do this to us. So…we've hit a rough patch."

He interrupted her, "a rough patch, a rough patch?" He began pacing back and forth running his hands through his red hair. "Do you have any idea what it has been like for me? I'm a laughing stock. There were rumors going around not even six months after we were married and if you add up the time we've been separated, that's close to a year and a half. I'm humiliated at the office, I couldn't show my face, and so I transferred here."

"We can start over here Ron." She pleaded and gave him her best pouting face. "You always take me back and take care of me."

"I'm sorry Reyna, but I can't this time."

The words seemed to sting Reyna and she filled with anger and resentment. "Is it because of her? Did you honestly think I wouldn't figure out who that other woman was when were first together? Now that her husband is dead you think you can just swoop in there and take his place. A ready made family, like you always wanted. Listen, she can't give you what you need, I can. I refuse to give you a divorce."

"I filed no contest, you don't need to approve. Plus, I have people willing to testify that you were unfaithful. It should be final in a few months." He looked her square in the face. "Why do you want to be with me when you are always with other men? How can you honestly say that this marriage wasn't a complete phony?" He took a deep breath, "I'd like for you to leave now. Go back to Dublin and we can both get on with our lives. We are still young and I know you'll meet the right one."

"You're the right one. I don't know why I do what I do but I know that I want to be with you."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you love me."

She hesitated just a moment and he had his answer. "Goodbye Reyna, don't worry, knowing you, you'll have someone new by the end of the week."


	4. Chapter 4

I had already taken the kids upstairs for bed when Ron and Reyna came back in the house. I could hear Reyna crying and pleading with him. He said something about _getting out tonight._ Maybe he didn't take her back this time. I lay in bed and looked over at my children. My heart swelled with hope, why I'm not sure. I wasn't here to be with Ron, that ship sailed long ago. But, for some reason, I felt like that 19 year old girl desperately in love and getting ready to confess her feelings. I glanced at Jack and Sarah's faces and knew that whatever happened in the past was painful, but if it hadn't happened, I wouldn't have my children. It was all meant to be I concluded and there was no room for hard feelings. I finally heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. They paused outside my door and then continue to move upward as I drifted to sleep.

The next morning everyone was all smiles and I could see that Reyna was no where in sight. Over breakfast, Ron broke the news to his family that he was finally getting a divorce. Instead of the usually sympathy, he was greeted with cheers and enthusiastic high-fives. Mrs. Weasley declared it a holiday and invited the whole family for a celebratory dinner at the Burrow. Ron and Harry then announced that they were going to play quiddich and asked if the boys would like to come. Ron seemed surprised when Hermione readily agreed saying that Jack loved the sport and was a great flyer like his dad was. For some reason, that comment made his heart ache, _I should have been his dad, he thought._

Hermione and Ginny came out to watch the game. Sarah sat in Hermione's lap flipping through a book trying to read the words. The boys were playing low and slow and teaching the kids tricks on their brooms. "I said he was a great flyer, not an acrobat Ron." I yelled as I saw Jack hanging from his broom by his knees. I heard Ron yell _"sorry"_ and decided to find out if Ginny knew more of the scoop about Ron and Reyna.

"Well, from what Harry says, she took it really hard and begged him not to get a divorce. Oh, he actually filed yesterday, so her attempts where all for naught. I feel like a dark cloud has lifted from our lives." She said dramatically. "Look, I think Harry is going to get Ron to try to ask you out to dinner to give you a break from the kids."

"Hold on Ginny. I don't need a break and you sound like Lavender and Parvati at Hogwarts."

"Hermione, I've always wanted you to be an official member of the family. I'll never understand why he was such an idiot all those years ago. You married Daniel and now he's gone." Ginny said catching a hurtful look from Hermione. "Look, you didn't fool anyone. I know there was trouble in your marriage and I know you'll never tell me the truth, but I also know he beat you."

At this, Hermione looked to the ground. "That chapter has closed, but he was still the father of my children and for their sakes, I want them to have happy memories of him. It's only fair."

"But back to Ron, don't turn him down if he asks okay. Oh, did you see that picture of Lavender in the society pages the other day? Who knew she'd marry a famous American. Poor Parvati, I found out the other day that her family sent her to a special hospital in Switzerland that deals with catatonia."

"Poor girl," I replied. "I'd probably be the same if I saw that happen to my sister. At least I didn't see my parents die, the pain was bad enough as it was." The redhead gave her a sympathetic look and rubbed her arm.

Meanwhile, Harry beckoned Ron. "What? Was I playing too rough?"

"No nothing like that, you're a natural with kids. I just think that in a couple of days, you should ask Hermione out to dinner." Harry said.

"I'm not so sure about that Harry, I'm not divorced and her husband just died."

"Just as two friends Ron, you say you though she needed a break from the kids."

"She is a really good mom isn't she Harry?" He said glancing back at her. "Was their dad good to them?"

"I honestly never saw him interact much with them. I know he taught Jack how to fly early on. Which makes sense, the guy did have a broomstick company. But, when we saw the kids, they were usually only with Hermione. Ginny might have a better idea."

"Jack said that Mione made them hide from their dad. That doesn't sound like much of a father."

"Ron, as I said before his drinking was really bad; I wouldn't want James to see anyone like that. It doesn't mean he abused them. I'm afraid that Hermione probably took the brunt of that. I wonder what story she would give you about how she got that scar on her forearm. I've heard two explanations. For someone so smart you'd think she'd keep them straight." Harry paused and a thought struck him. "Ron, what if she did that so I would be suspicious, maybe it was a hint to interfere."

Ron couldn't help but look at the ground and feel like he had let Hermione down. He loved her so much but was too stubborn. One thing was sure, she loved her kids. He would never her treat them the way Daniel did. He would treat her like a princess if he had the chance. Overwhelmed with sorrow, he realized, she did give him the chance, he just hadn't taken it. Perhaps he was being given a new one.

The day had passed quickly and the celebration had begun. All the Weasleys, save Percy who died in the war, were out in full force. They were reveling in the end of Ron's marriage and Hermione couldn't help but find it hilarious. They all offered her condolences and ask after her, but she just wanted to have fun. They all suspected but didn't know how bad Daniel really was. His death liberated her. She worried about her kids not having a dad, but in truth, their dad wasn't the best. Daniel did love them and played with them, especially Jack, but toward the end, he was hardly around. He probably couldn't have picked Sarah out of a group of two year olds.

Fred and George were shooting off fireworks that wrote "The Wicked Witch is Dead" across the sky. She could hear them teasing Ron. Things like _it's about time_ and _why did you ever marry her_ and finally _when are you going to ask Hermione out?_ Whoa, they were bold. I had decided if he asked, I would accept. But he hadn't and I didn't expect him to, well at least not for a few days. So I was shocked when he approached me while I was filling up Sarah's sipper cup.

"Hey Mione, how about you and I go to dinner on Friday night? We really haven't had a proper chance to catch up with my dramatic relationship ending and all." He asked somewhat suavely.

I blinked and simply said "Okay." Then handed Sarah her cup and sent her back to the table. "That sounds fun. Where should we go?"

"Well, I've been living in Dublin so I'm not sure of any of the new places. I heard of one in Diagon Alley called _Mallory's_."

I froze, Daniel had a very embarrassing evening there which concluded in one of my most severe beatings. I vowed never to return but Ron need not know the details. "That place holds some bad memories, how about the _Tuscan Sun_, it's wonderful."

"That sounds great. Let's get back. I have to admit that I think people are conspiring about us behind our backs."

"I've noticed. Honestly, their main goal is completed, they got Reyna out of our life. I didn't really know her at all, but from what I heard it's a good thing."

"Mione, I've been meaning to ask. I haven't exactly heard the greatest things about Daniel." He saw the panic and fear in her eyes, expecting him to ask personal questions. He decided that prodding was the wrong thing to do. She would let him know in time if she wanted. "Never mind, it's all in the past now."

Hermione gave a sweet smile of relief and they headed back to the giant table of Weasleys. Bill stood up and raised his glass, "A toast!" Everyone joined in raising their glass. "To the emancipation of Ronald Weasley." Everyone cheered and toasted glasses. The party lasted into the night way after the hoard of children had been put to bed. Hermione began to worry about Friday. But she shook it off, she had to move forward.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday came very fast and I was struggling to decide what to wear. Ginny helped me pick out a simple green sundress that went with my favorite pair of shoes and decided on wearing my hair down with simple make up. I had written her mother-in-law Marilyn about the dinner date with Ron. She couldn't have been more excited. Marilyn had always wanted great things for me and knew that no matter what, I would never cut her out of the children's lives. I couldn't help but worry that Marilyn was jumping too far ahead, but smiled at the letter all the same.

I went downstairs to find the household and Ron waiting for me. He looked so handsome in his khakis and polo shirt. "You look lovely Hermione" he told me on my way into the room. I thanked him and went to go over my instructions for the kids with Mrs. Weasley. I could feel all eyes on us as we went out the front door and apparated to Diagon Alley.

It was only a short walk to the restaurant and I hadn't been to Diagon Alley in a while. Ron must have seen my eyes linger on Flourish and Blotts.

"I think they'll be closed when we are done with dinner. If I had known you wanted to stop, we could have come earlier." He said.

"No, no. I just haven't been there in forever. I used to practically live in there. But, no worries, I can always go. Plus, you used to hate anything related to books."

"Well, that's true. But I remembered how much you loved them."

They reached _Tuscan Sun_ and Ron held the door. I noted to myself that he was still quite the gentlemen. The room smelled wonderful, a mixture of the best Italian cuisine. We ordered a glass of wine and began to peruse the menus. After our orders were taken, I decided to get the conversation rolling.

"So, tell me about being an Auror! I know Harry was disappointed that you were in Ireland. He would have liked to partner with you."

"Oh, well, it's great." He started to tell her about some of his more exciting adventures over the years. He left out all things concerning his home life. I didn't want to pry but had a few questions.

"So, I don't mean to pry but why don't you have any kids? I always thought you wanted a brood."

"Not Reyna's thing. Actually, the reason I married her was that she told me she was pregnant." For some reason, Hermione was sad to think they had been intimate before his return to the Burrow. That must have been the promise he made to her, either that or something else just as ridiculous. Hermione look up as he continued. "Well, I actually don't think she was ever pregnant because suddenly, she came home and unceremoniously said she lost it. She then used it as an excuse to never try to have kids."

It was obvious to me that Reyna had pulled a fast one to get married. But if she had had a miscarriage, "Well, it can be a traumatic experience. I had a miscarriage between Jack and Sarah and it can rip your heart out."

Ron gave her a sympathetic look as the waitress came to refill their wine and bring them their salads. "Look Hermione, I have to get this off my chest. I did tell her everything and tried to break up with her. That's when she announced the pregnancy. I thought she was and I couldn't abandon her then. Then when we got separated the first time, you were married so I thought I should give it another shot."

Hermione was a little shocked, happy that he did try to break up with her and sad that it didn't work. "Well, what could you do?" I said noncommittally.

We sat in silence a few minutes. Ron looked relieved to have that off his chest. I tried to soak in the information. I knew he was spilling his guts and would eventually want me to talk about my marriage to Daniel. After the comment at the celebration, I knew it was a matter of time before it came up again. So after some chit-chat about the kids and Harry and Ginny, the subject came up during dessert, just when I thought I was in the clear.

Ron took the first bite of his tiramisu and finally asked. "'Mione, I told you before that I had heard a few things about Daniel, do the bad memories associated with the other restaurant deal with him."

A different approach than a direct question, but I felt I should answer truthfully. "Yes, Daniel and I went to a business reception there. He was always trying to network and make another big score after he sold the company. Anyway, he got terribly drunk and was loud and obnoxious. I was so embarrassed, I vowed never to return." I gave him a smile.

"Oh, I see." He paused and I took a glass of wine. He looked at the scar on my forearm. "Ouch, how did you get that?" He took my hand to examine my arm. I felt electricity pulse through my body, he must have felt it too, and he looked dead into my eyes. There was something different in them, a swirl of different emotions…love…lust.

"Did Harry want you to ask that? He always bugs me about it." I say, still staring deeply into his eyes. He looked like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He put my hand down. "If you must know I was burnt on the stove. It is the truth."

"You should be careful with cooking."

"I am, I was finished and the stove was still hot when Daniel pushed me into it." I don't know why, but I just blurted it out. I was safe from Daniel and Ron made me feel comfortable and secure. He looked at me with surprise at my honesty. He began to speak, but I cut him off. "What's done is done, it's all in the past now." I smiled broadly.

"But, Mione, why didn't you ask for help? How badly did he hurt you? I have to admit that Jack said something to me about locking himself and his sister in his room. Did he beat them too?"

"Ron, first it's hard to ask for help when you're so ashamed. I was always the _smartest witch of my age_ and a member of the famous trio." I stated succinctly. "And here I was trapped in an abusive relationship. It didn't start till around the time Jack was born. I too was constantly cheated on, when I confronted him…well you know. My worst beating was the night after _Mallory's_. And no, he never hurt the kids, he wasn't the greatest dad, but he didn't lay a hand on them. I had them go their rooms just in case. Plus, they didn't need to see it."

I paused then went on, "initially, Daniel doted on Jack, less so on Sarah, but he neglected them both toward the end. I'm sure you heard he was an alcoholic. Anyway, after Jack was born, I felt he needed a father, I just couldn't leave."

Ron tried to say something, but again I cut him off. "Look, it's in the past and I want to move on and remember the happy times for my kid's sake. I've said it before to everyone, without Daniel, I wouldn't have my children. They are my reason for living, so let's drop this subject and finish our dessert."

I began to eat quickly and wanted to leave, the room was hot and I felt flushed. I needed fresh air. Ron respected my wish and dropped the topic as well as talking until we were back out in Diagon Alley.

* * *

Ron really didn't know what to say. So as they were walking down the street and glancing in the closed shop windows, he asked the most logical question that came to his mind.

"So, after next week, what are your plans?" Simple and not too inquisitive.

"Actually, I put my house on the market so I'll probably start packing us up. There was a couple interested and hopefully they'll put in an offer."

"Where will you live?" The obvious follow-up question.

"I was thinking that if I didn't find a place immediately, I'd move in with Marilyn, my mother-in-law. We are actually close and I'm sure she'd love time with the kids. I planned on looking for a place closer to Harry and Ginny. There was a pretty little house for sale a few streets over from them. I was going to inquire about it and hope to view it before I leave."

"I could go with you if you'd like. You know, a man's opinion and all." Hermione gave him an exasperated look. "Not that you need that or anything." He quickly added.

"Sure, that would be helpful." Ron was shocked when she paused in front of the quidditch supply store. She excitedly pointed at an item in the window, "that is the new boy's broom that Jackson has been going on about. I was thinking maybe Christmas this year. You know his father loved flying, but he actually reminds me of you with his enthusiasm for it." She smiled up at Ron and he was completely mesmerized.

"He is like a Weasley," then he added softly, "he should have been one."

* * *

I thought I heard what he said but look up into his eyes, "What did you say?"

"Mione, I'm sorry and this is going to sound horrible but I can't help but feeling that they should be my kids. I always thought in the back of my mind that we would be together. That your kids would be my kids. I've always regretted that stupid night."

Emotions were filling me, a strange mixture; tears began to sting my eyes. "It's not awful; I used to think that way too. I also never thought I'd have kids so young or be an at home mom. I used to imagine my kids with red hair. We were only 19 at the time, who knew where we would end up at the time."

Their eyes locked and Ron leaned in for a gentle kiss. He immediately apologized, but I would have none of that and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He deepened it, and I could feel the heat and desire well up in me in a way it hadn't done in such a long time.

"We should probably get out of the street." Ron said and I realized that we backed into the wall and looked like two crazy teenagers. I was slightly embarrassed until it dawned on me I was only 26; I'm too young not to be carefree. "Let's go back to the Burrow; we could walk by the pond or something." He said with a gleam in his eye and I eagerly nodded yes.


	6. Chapter 6

We apparated by the pond; we didn't really want anyone to know that we were back yet. We strolled for a bit, not saying anything, occasionally glancing and smiling at one another. Suddenly, we were shy.

"Sorry if I came on strong back there." I said. I was glad I took some initiative, but suddenly being back at the Burrow made me feel uncomfortable.

"Merlin no!" He said rounding on me. "I was worried I wouldn't stop and do something quite inappropriate for Diagon Alley." He wiggled his eyebrows knowingly.

I giggled, I couldn't help it. I reached up and kissed him again. Ron broke the kiss and looked toward the house, only a few lights were still on. Knowing the Weasley's they were likely waiting up for us. Ron gestured toward his father's tool shed and he led me inside.

It was filled with all sorts of Muggle trinkets. I couldn't help but laugh and reach for the electric razor that had been taken apart and abandoned on the work bench. As I examined it, I felt warm kisses teasing my neck. I leaned back into Ron and turned my head to kiss his lips. I couldn't help but moan and I turned to face him.

We began kissing passionately; you could feel the raw magic in the air. His hands traveled down my back over my backside and rested on my thighs. He then pulled up my skirt just a bit and began to rub my thighs. His lips went back to my neck and I started to get lost in the sensation.

Things were becoming foggy. I got up on the workbench and pulled Ron close to me, wrapping my legs around his waist. It was his turn to moan at the contact. He started to tug down the zipper in the back of my dress. It was this gentle sound that pulled me back to reality. This was too fast. I wanted it, but it was way too fast.

"Wait" I said softly. I heard him sigh.

"I knew I was would get myself into trouble at some point tonight. I'm so sorry; I wasn't trying to take advantage of you." He pleaded unnecessarily.

"Huh? You weren't taking advantage at all. Believe me when I say I want this, I want you." I tried to keep my desire at bay. "I just need to slow down a bit, not come to a screeching halt. We should go back inside."

We decided to apparate back to the front of the house to make it look like we had just arrived. Sure enough, Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were all waiting up. I went into the kitchen for some ice water.

Ginny snuck in. "I need details. What happened?"

"It was a perfect evening really. He was sweet, gentle and romantic. And yes, we did kiss. I always know what you are going to ask." Ginny's grin couldn't be concealed.

Meanwhile up in Ron's room, Harry was getting the details from Ron.

"So you guys kissed anything else? Did you use protection?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Merlin no, come on Harry."

"What? You didn't use protection? Hopefully that means I'll have a new red headed niece or nephew soon."

"I meant all we did was kiss. Well, not just any kiss, it was the most amazing, mind-blowing kiss I've ever had in my life. Don't get me wrong, there was some touching too but nothing extreme." Ron cautioned Harry before he could make another smart remark. "But WOW, it was so incredible."

Harry grinned and left the room, but before he closed the door, "I'm sure you'll have pleasant dreams Ron."

After getting a quick update on the kids, I tiptoed into our room and changed for bed. They were sleeping soundly and didn't hear me at all. The twins had come over and must have really worn them out.

I lay in bed for what seemed like hours. I glanced at my clock and it was 2:15. I was hot and bothered and couldn't stop thinking about Ron…the way his kisses felt and the way he touched me. I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped of the covers and went up to the bathroom to splash some water on my face. Before I got there, I paused at Ron's door.

I don't know what came over me but I slowly turned the knob and opened the door slightly. He was sitting on the bed, but looking out the window toward the pond. He turned my direction.

"'Mione?" He questioned.

I opened the door the rest of the way, entered the room and closed it behind me. I'm glad I thought to bring my wand. I placed an impenetrable and silencing charm on the door. He started to ask what I was doing, but stopped when he looked into my eyes.

"I lied." I stated succinctly. "I don't think I can take this slow." I walked over to the bed and lifted his chin. I kissed him hungrily. "I want you now." That was all he needed, I felt myself swept off my feet and onto the bed. He was suddenly on top of me, our bodies intertwined.

_Author's note: Sorry so short…next up the morning after and trying to get back to a normal life...but we can't go without a little drama._


	7. Chapter 7

I had snuck back to my room a little after five. I needed some sleep and didn't want the kids to wake up without me there. After the kids were up, we headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Hermione dear, you had a general post owl arrive this morning. I took the letter and put it on the table. I thought you should have a bit of a lie in." Mrs. Weasley pointed to the envelope. I however was fixating on the fact that she thought I needed sleep. Did she know? Now I was self conscious and felt as though everyone knew what Ron and I were up to last night. I looked around at Ginny who was already at the table scolding James.

"James, don't take eight biscuits if you aren't going the eat them all." She looked up at me. "His eyes are bigger than his stomach. Either that or we have another Ron." She grinned and paused. "So tell me more about last night" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

I froze. "What do you mean?"

"Hermione, your details of your date were terrible. I expected more from you." She said in a fake scolding tone. "I want the details from the moment you left. Everything that was said until you walked through the door."

"I want to hear too!" Mrs. Weasley abandoned the stove and sat at the table.

I began to recount the basics. Where we went, what we talked about, our kiss at Diagon Alley and the sweet things he said about Jackson and Sarah. I had a captive audience but when Ron and Harry bounced in the room, Mrs. Weasley went back to the stove.

My eyes connected with Ron's. I gave him a shy grin and he came and sat down on the other side of Jack.

"Please continue talking about us ladies." Harry declared as he took a sit next to Ginny.

"We have much better things to talk about." Ginny said and started talking to Harry about James – the giant eater.

Ron turned to me. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Wonderful and you?"

"Amazing." He grinned and began to fill his plate. He hopped up to see if his mum was cooking more bacon.

Last night had been amazing, I thought. I hadn't felt like that in a long time and I couldn't help but think I deserve some happiness in the love department. And I had received some happiness, more than once in fact. I bit my lip to keep from grinning.

Ron sat back down and asked Jack if he'd like to play some quidditch again today. He jumped out of his chair and was about to run for his broom. I told him that he had to finish eating and that I needed to see what we were doing today before he started playing. He slumped in his chair and began to pout, pushing his food around his plate with his fork. He mumbled under his breath, "Dad would have let me play."

Not knowing how to respond, I rubbed his back. "We'll see sweetie, ok. Now finish up."

Ron looked sympathetically at me. "Hey, who's the letter from? Vicky?"

"Ha, ha very funny." Ginny and Harry heard this too and couldn't help but laugh and Ron's old _rival_. I had forgotten about the letter but ripped it open when I realized it was from my realtor. "Yes!" I exclaimed to the table.

"What's the matter dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she sat down to the table after helping her husband leave for the Ministry.

"Nothing's wrong. There was an offer made on my house! It's only just below the asking price too. I need to write back and let them know I accept." I was so thrilled but suddenly Jack made me feel lower than dirt.

"I don't wanna move!" He screamed pulling me out of my reverie. "I want to stay where daddy stayed. You just want to forget daddy." He burst into tears.

He had never mentioned this before when I had talked about selling the house. "Sweetie, we talked about this. We don't need that big of a house. We can stay with grammy for a while and then get our new house. Maybe one close to James; you two could play every day." I tried to calm him but he was headed for a tantrum.

"No!" He screamed and ran up to our room. In the interim, Sarah began to cry too. She usually did when her brother was upset. I never meant to erase their father, but I needed a clean slate. I took Sarah upstairs with me to calm Jackson.

"Poor dears." I heard Mrs. Weasley say as I sprinted up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calming Jackson proved harder than I thought. He eventually realized that he wasn't going to change my mind about moving so he decided that he wanted to be _alone_, I assumed to cry it out.

When I left the room, I was immediately greeted by Ron. "Everything ok?"

"I think so. I never realized he would be so upset. I'm not trying to erase their father." Ron took Sarah from my arms and we headed downstairs.

Ginny commented on the way down, "that's a pretty picture" and winked. I couldn't help but blush.

"'Mione, you mentioned about looking at the house in Harry and Ginny's neighborhood, why don't I go with you today. Gin said she'd watch the kids." Ron suggested with Ginny him nodding and grinning like a maniac.

I was reluctant because of Jackson, but decided to go ahead. I left Sarah with Ginny and told her to give Jack as much space as he needed this morning.

Ron and I apparated over to Pillsbury Street, which was two blocks form Harry and Ginny's in the quaint wizarding village of Godric's Hollow. Harry and Ginny had restored Harry's childhood home and raved about the kindness of their neighbors. They had let me know when the house and gone up for sale, hoping I'd take a look.

The house was lovely. It was two-story with a white picket fence. Ginny and Harry had owled ahead and the owners were outside ready to greet us.

"'Mione, this house is rather large are you sure you want to pay this much?" Ron whispered as we approached. It was large, but I didn't have the heart to tell him it is about half of what my current house is.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Richards. The Potter's are so wonderful; we'd love to have friends of theirs buy the place. We built it 30 years ago, but we'd like to live closer to our daughter and spoil our grandchildren." The woman said happily as they shook our hands.

"Actually, I'm Mrs. Richards and this is a close friend Ron Weasley. He was nice enough to come with me." Ron gently placed his hand on my back and guided me through the front door.

"You must be the Minister's son. You're the one who helped defeat you-know-who." The man said as we entered a beautiful foyer. To the right was a large dining room and to the left was what appeared to be a study with dark walnut paneling and bookshelves lining the walls. I was in love.

Ron continued his conversation while I soaked in my first impression. "Yes, actually this is the former Ms. Granger that also fought along side Harry." I turned and smiled.

The man turned to his wife. "Did you hear that dear? Celebrities!"

The couple walked us through the home. It was perfect. It had a large kitchen and breakfast room and I could already picture my furniture filling the family room. There was a large stone terrace that looked out onto a huge landscaped and fenced backyard. I could see children a few doors down flying their broomsticks in their backyard and knew Jack would feel right at home. Upstairs there were four bedrooms which was more appropriate than my current home's seven. The master was large but quaint with a fabulous bathroom and views of the beautiful yard. One of the other bedrooms had its own bathroom and the other two shared one. I was thrilled to learn that the house had a basement. There was another small guest room with tons of storage areas. I was sold!

After the tour we exchanged pleasantries and I let then know that my realtor would be contacting them with an offer. When Ron and I left I was walking on air. Things were really falling into place. I could hear Ron's stomach growling and suggested we go get some lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Leaky Cauldron was crowded, but we were able to get a table. We recounted the details of the house. I was so excited.

"The backyard's perfect for some pick-up games of quidditch. Jackson will love that and you know I love playing any time any where!" He paused. "I just meant I'd love to come over, you know." He said looking foolish.

"I know. Ron, I love where this is going, but just so you know, I'm not sure the kids are ready for a permanent overnight guest in mummy's room. Well, at least not yet." I smiled.

"I understand. I'm getting a little ahead of myself." He looked embarrassed.

"No! I love the way you're thinking." I gave him a big grin which he returned.

Half way through our meal we were talking and having a great time. Ron however noticed when the smile faded from my face. Next he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked directly at Reyna. She sat down in a spare chair at the table.

"Well isn't this pleasant. Ronnie, I thought you'd give it a few more weeks before you started banging the old widow. Besides, didn't you want kids of your own and not someone's discards?"

I was humiliated and crushed. She was wrong, Ron loved her children and would accept them as his own, wouldn't he? Of course he would, I convinced myself and besides I wouldn't mind having more.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"Oh, I'm meeting with a lawyer dear. Did you really think I was going to let you have a divorce easily? I filed some papers to stop it."

"Try all you want, the divorce is going through. You don't even want to be with me so why are you doing this? You don't love me and I don't love you anymore. Don't you want to find some rich old wizard that will die in a few years and leave you all his money?"

"That sounds like a nice plan but I don't like losing. Especially to an ugly bookworm saddled with two ankle biters. Look, I know you want to be with her and I know how much money she has. So for a divorce, I just want my cut." She turned her malicious grin over to me. "Pay up and his all yours."


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened?" Exclaimed Ginny as we entered the backyard of the Burrow. She could obviously something was wrong.

Harry ran over when he saw us, "I thought that house would be just perfect. What is it held up with crazy glue or something?" Ginny and Ron both looked at him as if he had grown antlers. "Never mind," he muttered under his breath.

"It wasn't the house at all, it was perfect." I let them know and they looked relieved. I was happy to think they wanted me as a neighbor so badly. "It was lunch that was the problem."

"Don't tell me you bought that fish sandwich from that crazy street vendor again! I don't care what you say, that is was made you so sick last time not my goulash." Ginny retorted. However, it had been the goulash. Everyone at her experimental dinner party had called into work the next day.

We explained the encounter with Reyna and the couple was stunned. "That bitch, it is so typical of her." Cried Ginny, then with a change of tone she asked, "How much did she want?"

"25,000 galleons; can you believe it?" Ron was still in shock over the demands of his soon-to-be ex-wife.

"You should just pay it Hermione" said Harry. "It's not like you'll notice that it's gone."

"Just how money to you have?" Asked Ron disbelievingly.

I had been trying to skirt this issue. "Oh, you know, enough." But his look convinced me it was time to come clean. "A couple of million or so."

"Yeah right, times 10 you mean" interjected Harry.

Ok, so I had a lot of money. The subject of money in company of Weasleys had always been a taboo topic. I was proud of Daniel's success and I admit my business savvy helped with its profitable sale. However, I was embarrassed to admit my net worth to Ron.

"It doesn't matter how much I have, it's extortion. You're an Auror Ron, why didn't you just arrest her?"

"That doesn't fall under my jurisdiction. That would be a case for Magical Law Enforcement. If you can prove she's a dark wizard. I mean really prove it Ginny." He said when he saw her about to confirm Reyna's evilness, "then I can step in."

"I'm really starting to hate her and I really never knew her." I informed the group.

In unison, the others replied "you're lucky." We all laughed and headed into the Burrow.

Waiting for Ron on the kitchen table was an official looking envelop. He opened it and saw that inside were documents pertaining to his and Reyna's Bond Breaking hearing, aka their divorce. The rest of us went into the living room where Harry was helping Jack and James play chess.

"Daddy, I want to move the horse, why can't I move the horse," whined James while Jackson looked at the board in total confusion.

"They should be learning from the chess master," declared Ron in a dramatic conquering voice as he entered the room. At about the same time, James knocked all the pieces on the floor and began to throw a proper fit. Jack took cover next to me on the couch and pulled Sarah on his lap.

Harry and Ginny excused themselves as they took James kicking and screaming upstairs. I handed Sarah one of her favorite books for Jack to read to her so I could find out the scoop from Ron.

"What were those papers about?" I asked somewhat timidly, no wanting to upset him more than he was.

"Oh, I just have to appear before a judge next week to hear our arguments over the divorce." He looked at me with some concern. "Do you think that the judge would stop the divorce? I mean, I could get people here to testify about her affairs. She really wasn't the most popular of the Auror wives." He gave a quick laugh and opened the Daily Prophet. "I think it's about time I started looking for a flat."

"Here," I asked for part of the paper section, "I'll help you look."

After the hint Ron had given about being at my new house, I was glad that he understood my boundaries. I'd love for him to be over all the time, spending time with me and the kids. But I can't go rushing into a full force relationship just yet. My eyes unfocused on the page and I thought about last night. That sure had been rushing it, but it just felt so right.

"Knut for your thoughts." Ron said, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Oh," I looked over at the kids and saw that they had both fallen asleep on the couch book in hand. "I was thinking about last night actually."

"It was phenomenal" He reached over and gave me a small peck on the lips.

"Yes, it was." I replied.

"Uh oh, what's wrong? Did I do something? Are you regretting last night?"

"No, not at all, I wouldn't give up last night for the world." He gave me a relieved lopsided grin. "I just don't want to push things too fast and spoil everything. I'd hate to think of us not seeing each other again for years."

"That wouldn't happen. We'll take things slower if you'd like. I don't want to miss my chance again. I know we have something amazing together and to me it feels like destiny."

"It feels like that to me too." I said and leaned forward capturing his lips in a kiss, which deepened almost immediately.

"Ooohh, mummy and daddy, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are kissing." James said the kissing in a whispered voice.

We both blushed and broke apart. Both Harry and Ginny were laughing but Harry was the one who to the mickey. "You two, do we need to have a talk about birds and the bees?"

"Hermione can probably sit it out honey; see as she has two children."

"Right dear, maybe we should go over with them about those very important protection charms."

Suddenly it was like I had been dumped in a vat of ice water. Did we use a protection charm? Ron must have sensed what I was thinking and when Ginny and Harry's attention were drawn back to James he reassured me. "Don't worry, I remembered to cast it." I was suddenly flooded with relief. "Maybe someday," he said, "just not yet."

"Yeah," I replied, "maybe someday."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived home around time for supper. Ginny and I had done our best to make the perfect meal. I had turned out to be a fairly good cook. Although I know it had a lot to do with my magical ability.

Dinner was a pleasant affair; Mrs. Weasley couldn't be more delighted than to have us all here. Afterwards, we all went into the backyard to have homemade ice cream. About three minutes later, I was back inside with Sarah who had dropped her ice cream down her dress. I was changing her clothes when I heard the door creak slightly.

"You know we'd love to have you here until you move into your new room. When will you be moving out?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"That's so sweet of you but I promised Marilyn I'd stay with her and she's anxious to see the kids."

"I understand, but the offer is always open. I thought with you and Ron getting close again…"

"We've only had one date!" I laughed. "Also, we will probably need to cut our trip a little short and leave here on Wednesday morning. My realtor contacted me and the family that wants to move in is will to pay closing costs if we can be out in two weeks."

"Well you can't pass that up. I'm sure Ron will be happy to help you move."

"Thanks. I wrote my realtor back telling him I accepted and that I would like to make an offer on the house in Ginny's neighborhood. Tomorrow's Sunday, but hopefully I'll hear back early next week. If so, I'll probably only need to stay with Marilyn a week or so." I rambled on. "Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much for having us. It has meant the world to me."

"I want to thank you for coming. Things have been hard for you and I'm so glad to have you back in my youngest son's life. Maybe I'll finally get to have you for my daughter-in-law. Now, don't give me that look," she said as she saw that I wanted to stop her train of thought, "it's certainly a possibility in the future. If you ran off and got married tomorrow I'd think you were both nutters. Plus, Ron's still married and if I'm not mistaken that's still against the law."

I couldn't help but laugh and hope that one day that dream would come true for both of. We headed back down to the group outside and immediately knew something was amiss. Ron could be seen the distance arguing with Reyna. Ginny looked over at us shrugging her shoulder and rolling her eyes.

_sorry that it's short and kind of dull, sort of a transition chapter to the divorce finale, etc. reviews appreciated._


	9. Chapter 9

We made our way back into the Burrow instead of staring at Ron and Reyna. So once inside, we gathered by the window to stare at them secretely. I held a sleepy Sarah in my arms while Ginny, Harry and I were discussing Reyna's many faults and flaws when something quite unbelievable occurred. I blinked my eyes rapidly and shook my head. No, I wasn't mistaken; Ron and Reyna were now snogging by the pond.

Harry said something first. "I'm going to be sick, tell me that's a good-bye kiss."

Ginny cut her eyes over at him disapprovingly then over to me. "I'm sure she threw herself on him."

I smiled at her, but what I saw was not a forceful attack on Reyna's part but a mutual snog-fest. Ok, now I was starting to panic a bit, my whole body felt hot and my head slightly faint. Mrs. Weasley noticed I was starting to teeter on my feet and ran over.

"Are you ok dear?" She asked before she saw what we were all looking at. "Sweet Merlin. Ginny, what happened while Hermione and I were inside?"

"Reyna just showed up and asked about the money."

"What money?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, just a little extortion on her part; anyway, he said there was no way in hell that she was getting anything and that no judge in the world would not grant him the divorce. She then begged to speak with him in private and you know the rest."

"Shush you guys," interrupted Harry, "looks like their coming inside."

Ron and Reyna entered the Burrow holding hands and beaming. "We have an announcement" declared Reyna.

We looked to Ron, who looked ready to burst with happiness. "Yes we do sweetheart."

_Sweetheart? _I'm going to be sick I thought.

"Reyna and I have decided to give it another go and we decided that it was time for us to try and start the family we always wanted." Ron was grinning from ear to ear and I felt like I had just taken a curse in the stomach.

"Ron, are you insane? You want to take her back again even after everything she's done to you." Ginny was furious, I however remained silent.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" Said James after he and Jack came in to see what the yelling was about.

"Nothing, Uncle Ron is just a moron." She grabbed his hand and left the room. Jackson tagged along behind.

Mrs. Weasley didn't know what to say and I whispered I was going to take Sarah up to bed. When I left the room, Ron didn't even look at me, but when I passed Reyna she smirked and said, "See, he always takes me back."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I speak to you alone for a second Ron?" asked Harry. He decided he needed to get to the bottom of what ever was going on.

"Sure mate" Ron said as he and Harry left for the backyard.

"Um, what are you doing?" Harry asked in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean? Isn't this great!"

"Well Ron, a few hours ago you hated Reyna."

"I never said that, I was just upset with her, but we've come to an understanding."

"What understanding? Ron, what about Reyna's affairs? What about Hermione? I thought you two…"

Ron interrupted him. "Look, I never really wanted to be with Hermione. She was just a Hogwarts crush I wanted to get out of my system. It's over now and trust me the sex really wasn't worth it."

Harry's eyes bugged out of his head. "You slept with her?"

"Well, yes. I always wanted to when I was younger. Seriously mate; it's not a wonder that her husband had affairs. Reyna is a million times better."

Harry felt as though he had entered an alternate universe. He looked around to see if there were other crazy things going on like pigs flying. "Ron, you told me this morning that you wanted to spend forever with Hermione, you even said the word soul mate."

"I have a chance of being with Reyna again and have kids with her. Besides, I don't want to raise some other guy's kids; I want kids of my own. Hermione was a good fall back plan, but I have Reyna back and she promises never to stray again."

"Haven't you heard that like ten other times from her?"

"Harry, try to be supportive."

"I can't when I think you've hit your head. She didn't have you drink anything did she?" Harry asked giving him a questioning look.

"Don't be ridiculous. Come on let's go inside, I want to celebrate. I'm sure mum is thrilled about more grandkids."

"Don't be so sure." Harry said under his breath.

"What?" Ask Ron, not hearing Harry's comment.

"Oh, nothing." Harry glanced up and saw the curtain in Hermione's room close. He hated to think she had heard what Ron said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on my door after getting Sarah to sleep. I opened it to find Reyna giving me a sweet grin. "Yes."

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you were ok and all. Ron and I are just fated to be together. It's better you find out now as opposed to later. We may even have kids this time around, so then he'll never leave me again."

"That's nice." I said through gritted teeth. "Look, Sarah's just now asleep and it's best if we leave."

I made for the door and she stopped me. "Did you really think that Ron was going to actually get a divorce and marry you?"

"You must have thought so; you were the one that asked for money."

"Well, I admit I was worried, he usually comes back with his tail tucked a little sooner. But honey, he would never want to be with someone like you."

I wanted to scream, I felt like I was 19 again, hurt and betrayed. However, I had had enough. "Look I'm going downstairs." I pushed my way through and she followed me to the family room where Ron greeted her with open arms.

"There's my darling girl." He told Reyna giving her a huge kiss. They whispered among themselves and Ron suddenly asked to see me in private. It was my turn for a conversation outside with Ron.

"Hermione, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I hurt you, but Reyna is the love of my life."

"You told me just a few hours ago that we were destined." I countered.

"I know, but I wasn't myself. That's why I wanted to ask why you slipped me the love potion? Reyna and I both know that's the only way I would have been acting that way towards you. I want you to know that I'm appalled. Did you think that you would slip something in my drink and I'd marry you and be a father to your little kids or something?"

I was actually very shocked at his accusation. What was going on? This was crazy. "No Ron, I didn't slip you anything." He interrupted me before I could go further.

"Look, I know you're lonely, so we'll just forget about it ok. However, I think it would be best if you and your kids left tonight. Reyna said that you were mean and nasty to her upstairs. I also don't want you around. You'll just remind me of the mistake we made last night and how I betrayed Reyna. Thank Merlin she was understanding."

My world was spinning. One minute I was dreaming of a future with Ron and the next I was being kicked out. I was in a daze when I realized Ron had started to speak again.

"Also, Reyna and I are planning to move around here and I really loved that house we saw today. I've decided to put an offer on it too. You can afford any house so I'd appreciate it if you back off this one." My eyes were wide with shock. "We want to live close to Ginny and Harry; after all, they are _my_ family. You should probably be looking for one closer to your mother-in-law anyway. Don't you think it will be great for our children?" He said with great enthusiasm. He began to describe teaching his son how to play quidditch in the back yard.

I had heard enough and didn't know how to respond so I turned on my heel and went inside. I walked into the family room where Ginny, Mrs. Weasly, Reyna and Harry seemed to be having a staring match. I grabbed Jackson hand and led him upstairs where I packed our things. I was on the way out with a sleeping Sarah when Ginny appeared at the door.

"What are you doing? You aren't leaving are you?"

"Ron says that I upset Reyna and asked me to leave tonight." I said simply as I levitated my luggage and began to move down the stairs. Jackson was very upset about leaving and stomping the whole way, making as much noise as possible. When Mrs. Weasley saw me going for the front door she ran after me as did Harry.

Ginny explained what Ron said. "This is crazy, something is going on. He's in love with you Hermione, I know it."

"He accused me of using a love potion on him. Oh, and he wants me to retract the bid on the house in your neighborhood so that he and Reyna can buy it."

Ginny and Harry both looked like they were ready to kill. "Maybe she's using one on him, did you think of that? Wait till morning, and then you can leave."

I held out my wand and the Knight Bus appeared. Harry seemed defeated in the issue and started to help me put my stuff on the bus. Jackson went from sulking to excitement as he jumped onto the bus. "I'll be at my mother-in-laws if you need me."

"Don't worry Hermione; we'll get to the bottom of it." Mrs. Weasley finally said.

"I wouldn't bother; Reyna did say he always takes her back." With that, the bus lurched and my journey began.


	10. Chapter 10

When I arrived at my mother-in-laws, I immediately put the kids to bed who were exhausted from all the traveling. Marilyn wanted to hear everything and I proceeded to give her all the gory details.

"In my opinion, he is going to wake up in a day or so with a massive headache and heart of regret. I'm sure she's done something."

"I don't know. I was foolish for rushing into anything."

"I thought it was only a date and a kiss." Marilyn gave me a knowing and inquisitive look.

I blushed, "it was; what I mean is that in my head I was starting to think down the road. He was so great with the kids and he even told me we were destined. I guess I just started to believe it. I think the universe is telling me that I should not be with Ronald Weasley. Plus, after the things he said about raising another man's children, I don't think I want him."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. I told you, he is obviously under the influence of something. How about the imperius curse?"

"No, he didn't look dazed; he looked totally and completely in love. Anyway, a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts."

"Where did you hear that ridiculous notion?"

"Your son! We had gone to a party and it was the first time he ever told me that he loved me. The next morning I was sure he would never remember but I just couldn't help but mention it to him. That's when he said it; he needed some liquid courage to tell me."

"Well, I don't believe that for one minute. Oh!" She exclaimed changing her voice completely causing me to jump slightly. Marilyn was excited about something. "I heard from Carol today."

Carol was Daniel's older sister. She was sweet and shy and I absolutely adored her. Both she and Daniel went to Beauxbatons and she surprised everyone when right after her graduation she announced that she and the dashing Canadian teaching assistant had fallen in love and had been secretly dating for a year. If you knew her, you would have been shocked. She was like me, the quite little bookworm. They moved to Canada right after their wedding and had been living there ever since.

"Great! How is she?"

"Pregnant!" We both began screaming and jumping up and down. They had been trying for over ten years with no success and had been on the listing for adoption.

Unfortunately, our jumping and screaming resulted in a crying Sarah. I wished Marilyn good night and went up to calm my little angel. Well, at least the day ended on a high note. Maybe I'll take the kids to visit Carol and Pierre soon, I thought as I got ready for bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron woke the next morning slightly confused. He looked over to the desk and saw Reyna applying her lip gloss. He was about to say something when she ran over and gave him an intense morning kiss. Yesterday flooded back to him and he deepened the kiss. How could he have been so stupid to almost through everything with Reyna away?

"Good Morning sunshine." He said. "Sorry I fell asleep on you last night. We could have started trying for our family." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Reyna gave him an uncomfortable smile. "That's ok. About the family thing, I think we need to have some together time first, you know just the two of us. I saw we start a family in a year or so."

Ron didn't really like the sound of this but she gave him a sweet kiss and he decided that whatever it took to keep her was what was important. "Maybe you're right. Hey, let's go down and get some breakfast." Ron had smelled the bacon cooking downstairs and jumped up to get his morning fuel.

Once downstairs, he and Reyna were greeted by irritated and annoyed faces. They stared at them without so much as a word. Mrs. Weasley slung two plates in front of them and pointed to the food on the table, indicating they could certainly fill their own plates.

"Well, Reyna and I are thinking of going to look at that house in your neighborhood. I want her to see how amazing it is."

"I want Hermione to live there. Not you and your tramp." Said Ginny in an acid tone and no one bothered to scold her for her use of words.

"Ginny, I'm sorry you feel that way." Said Reyna before she put her arm through Ron's and began caressing it. She looked Ginny straight in the eyes, "I plan to stay around a long, long time." She then turned to Ron, "together forever, right sweetie?"

"Right!" He said leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"Oh, come on!" Said Harry as he and Ginny got up from the table. "I've lost my appetite."

"Me too" declared Ginny who grabbed James' hand and pulled him from the table.

"So have we, come on Arthur." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both got up from the table and followed Harry, Ginny and James outside, leaving a confused Ron and a victorious Reyna alone at the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Mr. Weasley, who had had enough of Reyna since the first time he met her, decided something had to be done. "Ok, I know that Ron has a reputation for not being too quick about things, but this goes beyond anything. I know that little bint is up to something." They all looked at him, a little shocked at his candor. "I say we call in reinforcements."

"What do you mean dear?"

"Why Fred and George of course. If anyone can get to the bottom of this, it's them."

"If not," Harry decided, "we kidnap Ron and hold him until whatever spell she's got him under wears off."

"I like that idea." Said Ginny looking proudly at her husband.

"Yes, but I'd like to find out what we are up against. If we do so quickly, then maybe Ron can still use his upcoming court date. Plus, Fred and George can be so entertainingly cruel." Mr. Weasley began to laugh as did the rest of the group.

Ron suddenly walked outside laughing too. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," they all said at the same time and scurried off in opposite directions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to admit I was having a very relaxing morning. We had omelets for breakfast and were now enjoying the pool in the backyard. The doorbell rang and Marilyn came back outside with Ginny in toe.

"Wow this house is so great!"

"Gin, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to let you know that we have concocted a plan. Dad's asked Fred and George to get to the bottom of what ever is going on and of course torture Reyna endlessly. Ooh, she just hates them!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Listen Gin, don't bother." I jumped up and asked Marilyn to watch the kids in the pool. Ginny and I went for some privacy in the sunroom. "I heard everything he said to Harry. I was standing at the window. To be honest, what he said was so hurtful; I don't think that I want him."

Ginny appeared confused, "Harry didn't tell me what Ron said to him. All I know is what he said to you, accusing you of the love potion and all."

I was surprised and pleased with Harry discretion, but felt since I had said something; she deserved to know what her git of a brother had said. "He said he wanted children of his own and didn't want to raise another man's kids." Gin looked appalled but I continued. "Also, well I just have to say it. Gin, after everyone went to bed the other night, I went up to Ron's room. One thing led to another and well, you know."

Ginny now looked shocked. "You two slept together? I'm so excited!"

"Don't be. He told Harry that it was something he wanted to do back in school and essentially he got it out of his system. Apparently, it wasn't that satisfying. He said something to the effect of 'no wonder her husband had affairs.'" For the first time I began to cry.

"Oh, Hermione don't cry. You know he didn't mean that. It just proves that something is definitely amiss."

"No Gin, it means I'm still blinded by a stupid teenage crush. He's obviously a different person and honestly, I don't want him anymore."

"I swear that I will get to the bottom of this and bring that skanky bitch down!" She got up and was about to apparate when I stopped her.

"One last thing, you tell Ron that I don't care how much it costs me, I'll pay twice the asking price if I have to but I am getting the house!"

Ginny nodded grinning wildly before apparating away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron spotted Harry and James up on the hill getting ready to practice some flying. Wanting to hone his fathering skills, he ran up to join them. "Hey mate, thought I'd come play too."

Harry just looked at him. "Okay, whatever." James then sped off, riding close to the ground.

"Future seeker you think?" Offered Ron, not sure why Harry was being so closed to him.

"Sure, why not." Harry gave as a hollow response.

"Harry, what is wrong with you? And what's wrong with everyone else?"

"Well to put it to you straight, we hate Reyna and can't figure out what is going on. She's like poison and for some reason you are taking her back."

Ron himself was taken aback. "What do you mean? Reyna and I are just meant to be. I love her so much. Look, Reyna and I talked about this. I don't know how to tell you but I really think that Hermione put something in my drink since she arrived. Why else would I have been acting that way? Reyna really thinks that I should press charges against her and I'm considering it."

Harry was stunned. "You've got to be joking! The reason you acted that way was because ever since you were 14 you have been in love with Hermione. You said yourself that Reyna trapped you into marriage." Ron tried to interrupt but Harry went on. "And may I please remind you that you had filed for divorce BEFORE Hermione arrived. Do you not remember that you caught Reyna in bed with your boss?"

At this Ron looked very peculiar to Harry. It was as though he was trying to work it all out in his head. "But…but…" he began to mutter.

Just then James ran up to Harry. "Daddy, daddy Fred and George are here." James ran down the hill at full speed, stumbling and rolling the rest of the way down. Ginny, who had returned from her errand, proceeded to scoop him up and waved for Harry and Ron to join them.

Ron instantly ran to Reyna and began to question her. Harry couldn't make out what they were saying, but after a few minutes Ron must have gotten his answers since they were now snogging. Fred made a gagging noise which made them stop. Ron, once confused, now looked relieved. However, that relief seemed to fade away as Ron noticed the mischievous grins on the twins' faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Ron certainly didn't like the way the twins were behaving. It was abnormally normal. Other than their occasional hushed voices, they weren't doing anything out of the ordinary and George actually said he understood how Ron would want to patch things up with his wife. While Ron appreciated it, it was all too cordial for his own taste. When he saw Ginny talking to Harry about something in the corner of the kitchen and then stop talking immediately when he entered the room, he knew something was most definitely up. But Reyna seemed happy and he didn't want to upset that by asking questions. So he decided to sit back and let the evening unfold.

"So Reyna," Fred began, "I hear you and Ron will be expecting a new addition pretty soon. And by the look of you, you might already have an announcement for us."

Ginny had to turn her face to cover her smile. Reyna looked down at her perfectly toned body, "Nope, not any time soon. I haven't gained a pound since I was 19." She grinned. "Actually, Ronnie and I were thinking that we wanted some alone time to get our relationship back on track. So we don't plan on starting a family for at least a year or so."

"That's too bad Ron," commented George. "I always thought you'd outdo us all the number kids. At this rate, you'll not have any."

"He's right Ron," Fred joined in, "I mean Bill has three, Charlie has one, I have one and a half, George just can't find a woman and I'm sure that Ginny plans to add to her family."

"Oh, I find women almost every night Fred" explained George. "Anyway, Hermione even has two."

"I don't mean to be rude," interrupted Reyna, "hers aren't Weasleys."

"They should have been." Interjected Harry with a triumphant smile, who until this point had been simply watching the conversation.

Reyna's eyes shot daggers at him, "well the Weasley children are all so adorable and no offense, but hers are just so ordinary."

Ron couldn't let Reyna talk badly about Hermione's kids so he grabbed her hand lovingly and said, "I know that when we have kids they'll be the best ever, but Hermione's kids weren't bad they were quite cute actually. Her son Jack is an amazing flyer, isn't he Harry."

Before Harry could say anything Reyna had to add her two knuts. "That may be but that little girl. What a whiner! And her hair was so unfortunate. Maybe by the time she grows up, they'll have invented a potion that can permanently deal with frizz."

Ron looked like he wanted to say something, but Reyna got his attention and gave him a peck on the lips while Harry tried to calm Ginny, who looked ready to launch the third wizarding war. Fred and George keenly observed all of Ron and Reyna's interactions looking for any clues as to the mysterious hold she had on him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny couldn't stand how laid back Fred and George were being, she wanted action. She assumed by now they would have set her hair on fire and have her screaming, running for the hills. But no, they were taking the high road.

"Guys, what are you doing?"

"We are observing little sis" George explained.

"Don't worry; we just want to see them interact. That will let us know what we're dealing with; then we attack" informed Fred.

"Harry thinks we should just kidnap Ron and let whatever it is wears off."

"Gin's right, well I mean Harry is," said Fred, "it's definitely some sort of love potion or spell. It's not a curse. He'd definitely look more dazed."

"I was thinking the same thing there bro. We need to compare notes but in the mean time, I say we spike Reyna's drink." That perked up Ginny's ears. "Nothing deadly, we just need to make her sick. I don't want them to complicate things by making a Ron junior."

They all shuddered at the thought and George made his move while Reyna was chatting up poor Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It seemed that Mr. Weasley caught on and kept her distracted.

"Ronnie," she made her way back over to Ron, giving him a sultry look. "I saw we retire soon."

"You don't need to ask me twice." Ron replied wiggling his eyes.

"Great, let's get out of…." Reyna's sentence was cut short by her intense vomiting all over Ron. Everyone made the appropriate response in trying to help Reyna.

"Dear, let's get you inside." Mrs. Weasley guided her inside and said she'd give her a potion and put her to bed. She came back down saying that Reyna was sick again in the bathroom and wanted to see Ron. He immediately ran up to her aid.

Everyone was gathered outside while Fred and George seemed to hold a mini conference. "What's the verdict," demanded Mr. Weasley.

"Well, we've compared notes" said Fred

"And exchanged ideas" explained George

"After much deliberation…"

"We've decided…"

Then in unison, "it's the lip gloss."

"Are you sure?" Asked Harry. "That seems so, I don't know, simple."

"Well you didn't think of it genius" retorted George. Harry shrugged his shoulders in resignation.

"No, Harry it's actually rather clever. She's always been so vain, we'd never think twice about it. She is always reapplying her lip gloss and every time he seems to snap out of it she's gives him a kiss."

"Well what do we do about it?" Asked Mrs. Weasley almost desperately.

"First get us the lip gloss so we can make sure." Commanded Fred.

George continued his brother's thought, "and then we can replace it with something more interesting."

"How long will it take Ron to snap out of it?" Mr. Weasley inquired. "I'd like to have my son back and that bitch gone."

"Dad!" Ginny exclaimed, everyone was looking at him in utter amazement. "I don't ever think I've heard you say that word before."

George went on to answer his father's question. "Maybe a day for the full effects to wear off, it really depends on how strong it is. But seeing his confusion at time, it can be too powerful. It's probably just enough to do the job without raising an alarm."

"Good! And sons, be sure whatever you replace it with is especially nasty."

Their mischievous grins ensured their father that he should never expect less.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, although feeling better, Reyna felt as though she had fallen off a broom. She looked over at her husband who was still sleeping. _Sweet Ron, always there for me, _she thought and went to find her bag. After refreshing herself in the bathroom she applied some lip gloss and gave her sleeping husband a peck on the lips and went downstairs.

"How are you feeling this morning dear?" Asked Mrs. Weasley as Reyna made it to the breakfast table. Ginny, Harry and James were already there eating their scrambled eggs.

"Much better, I'm just so tired. Ronnie is still sound asleep up there."

"Mummy," asked James, "what's that funny smell?"

"I don't know what that is? Mum is something rotten over there?"

"I don't smell anything" offered Reyna who was trying to satisfy and itch on her chin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron woke with the most atrocious taste in his mouth. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He bounced down the stairs for breakfast having smelled the eggs and toast.

As he entered the room, "what is that smell?"

"We don't know," answered Harry, "your mum is trying to pinpoint the source."

Ron looked over and saw his mother digging through the sink and trash. "I can't figure out what it is" she said raising her hands in defeat.

Ron sat down next to Reyna who gave him a passionate morning kiss that he had to break short.

"What's wrong?" she asked, very concerned.

"Oh nothing, I just don't want to catch that bug you had." In truth, Ron was trying to figure out the best way to tell her that she desperately needed to brush her teeth. Her breath was vile and he realized that it might be the source of the strange odor in the kitchen. _Must have been the illness_, he thought.

"Reyna, honey, what's that on your chin?"

"What do you mean?" She reached up to her chin.

Ginny joined in now, "yeah you have some kind of pox or zit on your chin. Oh, and it looks like you have some sort of cold sore on your lip. Could it have been from whatever she had last night mum?" She asked innocently, knowing full well what the cause was.

Reyna jumped up and ran up the stairs. You heard a muffled cry. She came back down in tears. Ron attempted to comfort his wife. "It's not so bad honey."

"Ronnie my face is all breaking out and my lips are swelling."

"Maybe we should go to a healer; what do you think mum?"

"Let's wait a bit," she turned and grabbed something out of the cabinet, "here try this." She handed Reyna a small pot of cream.

She took it gratefully and made to go back upstairs. "Maybe I really am sicker than I thought." She said before leaving and the group agreed.

"Hey Ron, let's go to Diagon Alley later. Let your wife rest, you certainly don't want whatever she has."

"Maybe she got it from your boss," asked Ginny "wasn't that who she was sleeping with?"

"Don't bring that up. It's in the past; we're starting fresh Ginny." Ron said but he couldn't help but wonder if that was true. _She was with a lot of guys, what if she has one of those sexually transmitted diseases?_ He cringed at the thought. _Maybe we are rushing at getting back together. Merlin I'm glad we haven't slept together since she's been back._

Ginny and Harry could see the wheels turning in Ron's head. With a satisfied smile they asked simultaneously, "What's wrong Ron?"


	12. Chapter 12

By the time Ron, Harry, Ginny and James left for Diagon Alley, Reyna's face had gone from bad to worse. She had developed bumps all over her face that had begun to ooze puss. Worse was the smell that they emitted. Her lips were swollen, cracked open and bleeding. Ron had to be satisfied with blowing her a kiss goodbye. Mrs. Weasley suggested that everyone leave the house for fear of infection, so she and Mr. Weasley headed over to a friend's house.

Harry and Ginny wanted to take James to see Fred and George. He simply idolized his uncles. So WWW was their first stop. When they entered they noticed that they weren't the only ones visiting. Hermione, her children and who Ron guessed was her mother-in-law were talking animatedly with George.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny waved and ran over to her friend.

Ron wasn't too excited about see her. He knew that Reyna wouldn't like it, but figured he couldn't really do anything about it now. Jack saw Ron and ran up to him, giving him a big hug. "Ron, Ron come meet my grammy."

"Hello Ronald," greeted Hermione. "This is Marilyn, my children's grandmother."

Ron put out his hand and the woman happily shook it. "I've been hearing a lot about you from Jackson. I appreciate your kindness to him."

"Nice to meet you and it was no problem he's a cool kid." Ron noticed Sarah had her head resting on Hermione's shoulder, she never seemed too whiny and her hair wasn't that bad, it was pulled up in two pigtails.

"Well, we better be leaving, I don't want to upset your wife or anything." Hermione said the last part under her breath as she ushered Jack from the store.

Marilyn turned to the twins and complimented them on their fun store and they all left. Ron felt uncomfortable to say the least. He hated the he had made Hermione feel like she couldn't be in the same room with him anymore.

Once they were all outside, Hermione reentered the store. "Ron, I just wanted to say that I have no intention of letting you have that house. It is perfect for me and my family." She bid a farewell and left.

Ron felt guilty; he and Reyna really didn't need that big of a house especially since she decided again to wait to have children. He began to get that uneasy feeling again that had been plaguing him all morning.

"Where's the ball and chain little bro?" Asked Fred.

"I could ask the same about yours."

"Angelina is at home resting of course. She said that this pregnancy is nothing like the last one so she's hoping that means it's a girl. If not, we'll just keep trying."

George was talking to Ginny and Harry about Hermione so Ron decided to join and listen in. "She said that they are looking for a silent partner to help them expand to a few more wizarding villages so she was going to listen to the proposal."

"That would be so perfect for her! Still be able to be home with the kids but have a business that she can be a part of too." Replied Ginny very excitedly.

"What's she doing?" asked Ron. Harry told them that Flourish and Blotts was looking for a silent partner and that Hermione was considering. Ron couldn't help but be excited for her too. Knowing her love of books, it was a perfect fit. It put Ron in a better mood for some reason as his brothers began to look for test subjects for some of their newer inventions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the bookstore, I needed to catch up with Marilyn and the kids at Flourean Fortesque's But Ginny came up behind me and quickly grabbed me, pulling me into a clothing shop.

"Ginny, what's the matter? You scared me to death."

"Nothing, only that the twins have discovered Reyna's secret which is apparently all in the lip gloss."

"Huh?"

"They came over last night to get to the bottom of things and determined she was using some sort of love enchantment activated by her lip gloss."

"You've got to be kidding me." I could see a very mischievous grin forming on Gin's lips. "What did you guys do?"

Ginny recounted how they had spiked Reyna's drink to get both her and Ron out of the picture for planning purposes. "I then snuck in and took all of her make up and anything she had she could put on her lips. She had some in her purse, her cosmetics bag and her luggage. That last part was a little harder seeing that I had to sneak in her room with her and Ron sleeping."

I felt nauseous at the idea of them in bed together but Ginny just continued to rattle on. "I gave them to the twins who brought them to the shop for testing. Sure enough all but one was laced with love potion. So they gave me some identical ones back so I could replace them with something more amusing."

"Oh Gin, what did you guys do?"

"I'm not sure what it is but when she got up this morning she came downstairs and her breath absolutely reeked; so much so that the entire kitchen had a funky smell. Then she started getting some kind of pustules on her chin and cold sores on her lips. When Ron came down she kissed him and Ron looked like he was going to retch! It was so great. Anyway by the time we left she had puss coming out all over her face."

By this time, I was almost doubled over in laughter. "You guys are so bad! Good work."

"Well, you can already tell that he's confused. Once it completely wears off, which the twin thinks will be by tomorrow, he'll be crawling to you begging for forgiveness."

I stopped laughing then. "Gin, maybe Ron and I aren't meant to be, did you ever think about that? I'm not so sure I want him after the things he said."

"Hermione, he was under the influence! He didn't know what he was saying; he was just completely besotted from the potion."

"Well, they were pretty harsh and it's going to take a lot for me to forgive him."

"I'll let him know that when he's asking for my help to get you back."

I smiled and she asked about my business opportunity. I let her know that I was really thinking about it. That it sounded right, but that I wanted my lawyer to look at it first. We parted and I went to find Marilyn and the kids.

I found them at the ice cream parlor where Jack had managed to get more on his shirt than in his mouth. I told Marilyn of my business meeting and my exchange with Ginny.

"I told you so dear. He'll wake up with a headache and be begging for forgiveness by tomorrow evening."

"Well we'll see. Let's finish up shopping so we can get back home. I need to go to the Owl Express and send a few letters first." I placed one to my attorney to look at the business proposal and the other was to my realtor saying to buy the house at all costs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was obvious to Harry and Ginny that Ron was having a really hard day. He looked confused most of the time and kept wanting to get something straightened out with Reyna. By the end of the shopping trip, Ron had decided to tell Reyna that he wanted to start trying to have children in three months instead of a year or so. Ginny encouraged him, telling him that he should be able to have a say.

When they got back to the Burrow, they went to check on Reyna. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were back and tried to warn them before they went in. When Ron opened the door, the smell coming from the room was like a punch in the face. Ginny, who was behind him, actually began to heave and ran downstairs and out the front door for fresh air. Harry quickly followed suit.

Ron entered the room holding his shirt over his nose and mouth. Reyna looked miserable. Her face was broken out even more and the greenish yellow stuff oozing from spots on her face looked like something he saw from a book in the Restricted Section. She was sniffling and Ron felt sorry for her, but not enough to stay. He quickly asked if she needed anything before running from the room downstairs.

"She's either having a violent allergic reaction or some kind of horrible disease." Said Ron's dad. "We were thinking maybe we should check into the Leaky Cauldron tonight and come back and check on her in the morning."

"I should probably stay here, shouldn't I?" Ron question and his mother had an easy time of convincing him to pack his bags. Everyone bid Reyna a goodbye and left to check in at the hotel.

For some reason Ron didn't really feel bad about leaving Reyna but still told his family when they were sitting down for dinner "I feel bad leaving her there all alone."

"Don't worry son, it's for the best."

Fred, Angelina and their 18 month old Tony joined them for dinner along with George and Verity who worked at their shop. It was good and the group was laughing and having a good time. They were the only ones in there and Ron began to start getting that uneasy feeling again. Mr. Weasley had said something to Tom, the proprietor, after the last customers left and Tom had locked the doors and hung the "closed" sign even though it was still early.

That's was when the intervention began. "Ron, we need to talk to you about Reyna."

Ron wasn't sure he wanted to hear, but just sat there waiting for the onslaught to begin.

"Son, I had Fred and George do a little checking and they discovered something. Now don't get upset," too late since Ron was starting to get red faced, "but Reyna has been using a love potion on you."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Trust us," George said as he pulled a small lip gloss container out of his pocket. It was identical to Reyna's and even had the little gold _RW_ she liked to write on the bottom of everything she owned. "Ginny took this from Reyna's purse last night. Now, you know Verity, she is trustworthy so we aren't lying here." George applied a small amount to his lips to which his brother gave a quick snicker. He then kissed Verity smack on the lips.

Only a few moments later, Verity was all over George, who didn't seem to be complaining. She was talking about how much she always loved him and how they could now be together forever. Verity began to spout off all of George's wonderful qualities, when Ron began to insist that it was simple trick. But Ron knew Verity and she actually really didn't like George because he was always hitting on her plus, she wasn't this good of an actress.

"Wait," Ron yelled. "You guys did that stuff to her face!"

"Well, we didn't want you to keep kissing her and falling further under her spell!"

"Ron, think about it," interrupted Ginny. "I can tell you've been confused all day. I also saw the way you looked at and talked about Hermione. Think about it, why else would you have gone from hating Reyna and loving Hermione to shoving Hermione to the curb and wanting to have babies with Reyna. It was Reyna who used a love potion, not Hermione!"

The family began to lay out their case. They recounted every bad thing that Reyna had done. Every affair, every deception and every reason why Ron had decided to divorce her. Ron had to admit to himself that they made a very compelling argument, but he couldn't help that he still loved her.

"Dear," his mother said, "in the morning, you'll see things more clearly."

Harry and George saw Ron to his room (followed closely by Verity who didn't want to let George out of her sight). Harry decided that he would bunk with Ron to make sure he didn't do anything stupid like go back to the Burrow. Thus, the night of detoxification began.


	13. Chapter 13

Ron had a terrible night. He would wake up in cold sweats and confused as to where is wife was and why Harry was sitting in a chair next to his bed watching him like a phoenix. By the time he woke up around 8:00 he had had a few good hours of sleep. His head was killing him and he felt as if he had a hangover.

"Harry, Harry," he said and he poked his best friend who had fallen asleep in his observation chair.

Harry woke up with a start. "You don't need to see her mate." He sleepily reassured his friend.

"Trust me, I know." Ron said falling back onto the comfortable pillows. "I can't believe this happened. I'm an Auror! They should take my credentials."

"Glad to see you believe us now mate. I was a little nervous at times. You kept insisting on talking to Reyna. I had to body bind you."

"I remember," Harry looked a little nervous at his friend, "but I thank you."

"Where is she?"

"Still at the Burrow, we thought you'd like to do the honors of kicking her out once and for all."

"No, not Reyna; where's 'Mione?"

"At her mother-in-law's as far as I know."

"Oh Merlin Harry, I was so awful. I accused her of using a love potion Harry! She hates me doesn't she?"

"Hate is a strong word. She knows about the love potion."

"She does?" Ron asked with relief.

"Well yes. She found it quite amusing. However, she did hear all the complimentary things you said about her to me the night you decided to throw away everything and go back to Reyna." Harry said sarcastically as he saw the light come on in his friends head.

"Oh no! What did I say exactly? It's a little fuzzy."

"Um, something about how she's rubbish in bed and that's why her husband cheated on her and that you wouldn't want to take care of some other guy's kids."

"Shit! It wasn't fuzzy, that's what I remember saying. I was just hoping I had hallucinated that."

"Nope, sorry to break it to you but you're a complete ass."

"I felt like I was walking in a haze or something; I remember some things but not others. What else did I do?"

"Well, you kicked her out of the Burrow and insisted that she let you and Reyna have that house in my neighborhood. Boy did that piss her off! You remember her telling you off about that yesterday don't you?"

"Yes," Ron paused and then screamed at the top of his lungs.

About two seconds later, Ron's entire family came barging in the room. "Shut up you prat, the whole hotel heard you! Harry, are you ok? He didn't attack you again did he?" Ginny glared at her brother.

"Don't worry Gin; your brother is just a little frustrated with the realization of his current situation."

Once Mrs. Weasley determined that Harry was out of danger, she summoned up a breakfast tray for her son. "Glad to see you have your wits about you again dear." She smiled lovingly at her youngest boy.

Ron took a piece of the toast from his tray eagerly and looked up to Fred and George who were standing in the doorway. "I guess I owe you two a lot."

"No problem little bro!"

"Harry, I was thinking," Mr. Weasley spoke up. "Wouldn't illegal potions used to control the wills of others fall under an Auror's jurisdiction? Not to mention the fact that she was trying to control an Auror. I'm thinking an arrest warrant is in order."

"Dad, please don't humiliate me and my situation further" pleaded Ron.

"No offense son, but you've been humiliating yourself by taking that girl back time and again over the years. I'd rather have people know I'd been essentially poisoned than to think that I have worst judgment in all the wizarding word."

"He's got you there Ron!" Exclaimed Ginny. "I say we arrest the bitch!"

"Ginny, watch your mouth." Corrected her mother. No matter how old her children got, they still needed to act as if they had manners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to a gorgeous morning. The sky was blue and it the weather was heavenly. I had received an owl from Ginny declaring that Ron was coming out of his _love comma_. The tone of the note was humorous and I wanted to find out the details. The other side of me wanted Ron to suffer so I was a bit conflicted.

The kids were in love with their grammy's pool so we seemed to spend most of our time out there. I heard a commotion inside the house and was surprised when I saw an essentially disfigured Reyna barge outside with a very miffed Marilyn in tow.

"Hermione, this woman claims that she knows you and insists she invade my home in order to speak with you."

"Shut up you old cow." Marilyn gaped at the woman in disbelief of her rudeness.

"Marilyn this is Reyna, Ron's estranged wife."

"Not for long, we are getting back together, remember? He chose me over you."

Sarah came up and tapped me on the leg. "Ewww, mummy she smells icky."

"Yea," added Jackson, "what's wrong with her face?" He gave a scrunched up face in disgust. I tried to shush them, but had to admit to myself that the comments were humorous.

"Will you get your nasty, obnoxious, ugly rugrats out of here?"

"Hey…" I began to defend them; they were just kids after all and they were well groomed, adorable and extremely well behaved if I do say so myself.

"This is between you and me bitch!"

Jackson looked at me and asked, "Mummy what's a bitch?"

"It's a bad word honey that we never, ever use."

"But it describes your mum perfectly," interjected Reyna.

I ignored her comment and Marilyn came to my aid and took the children into the house. Once they were inside and out of earshot, "Reyna what are you doing here?"

"Don't play the victim here; I know you did this to me."

"What did I do? Could this be about you resent deformity?"

"Well, at least I'm still better looking than you are. From the looks of you, you're everything Ron always said about you; a fuzzy haired, ugly bookworm." She motioned to the book on the ground next to the lawn chair.

"Is that the best you can do? With that face I could go on for days about your appearance." I countered.

"Well, when we were in bed the other night Ron told me of your escapade together. Maybe you could take a seminar or something like that on how to please a man. What they said about mudbloods in bed must be true."

I would have slapped her if I wasn't so afraid of getting the puss oozing from her face on my hand. "Just shut up! Trust me when I say Ron had no complaints; it wasn't your name he was screaming." I gave her a little smirk. "If your just here to insult me, I suggest you leave."

"No, I'm here to warn you. Ron is mine, not yours, mine. We will be together forever; it's just a little fact of life you're going to have to accept. And I'm not leaving until you lift what ever curse you put on me."

"Reyna, if I had cursed you, you wouldn't have been able to make here today. Trust me; what I would do to you would be much more damaging."

"Wait till Ron hears that your threatening me. He isn't going to like how you take out your jealously. Listen to me; keep your hands off my husband." I rolled my eyes. "That's right, MY husband. Yours is dead, remember?"

"Don't you dare mention him, this is his mother's house and his children are just inside."

"Yep, his children, NOT Ron's. So stop scheming to try to get him to leave me and marry you so you can have someone to play daddy."

"If anyone's scheming, it's you. Now get out or I'll get Marilyn floo the magical law enforcement and have you arrested for trespassing."

Reyna tried to stare me down for a minute. "Remember, I'm warning you," were her last words before apparating. All I could think was _what a joke!_

Marilyn ran out once she had left demanding to know what was going on. I let her know of my apparent warning from Ron lesser half.

Then she began to laugh almost uncontrollably, "I'm sorry," she apologized, "whatever those twins did to her face is amazing. If I had only had that when I was in school, I still remember a few that deserved it!" I stared after her as she sauntered back into the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Weasleys went back to the Burrow under the guise of checking up on Reyna only to find that she wasn't there. They decided it was best to not let her know they had arrived so all went back to the Leaky Cauldron except Ron who decided to wait for Reyna in his room.

Once they got back, Ginny decided to give Hermione a little update and apparated to her mother-in-law's house. The front door was open so she entered with some caution. She found that they were all in the kitchen staring at something out the back window.

Ginny was actually shocked when she realized that Hermione was talking to Reyna outside. Reyna appeared to be giving Hermione the once over before saying something and then apparating. Before she could let her presence know, Marilyn had run out to talk to Hermione.

Jack turned around at the creak in the floorboard. "Hi Aunt Ginny, is James here too?"

"No, not this time sweetie." Disappointed, Jack wandered into the family room.

Ginny started to walk out the back door to Hermione when she bumped into Marilyn. "Your brothers are so talented." She said with a laugh.

"Ginny?" Hermione saw her friend enter the backyard, "When did you get here?"

"Not soon enough probably, what did she want?"

"Oh, for me to uncurse her and to warn me the Ron was hers, all hers!" She said dramatically and supplying the hand motions to aid in her interpretation. Hermione then recounted her tale.

"Well, we all just went back the Burrow to find it empty. Ron stayed behind to confront her, but the rest of us decided to leave."

"You should watch out, she's likely to use the imperius curse if she's unsupervised. Reyna's not going to bow out easily."

The lights when on in Ginny's brain, "you're right, I better get back to the Leaky Cauldron. I'll round up the reinforcements and we'll head to the Burrow for support. You want to come too? It would be such a slap in her face to see him running into your arms."

"I don't think so." Ginny gave her a disappointed look. "I understand that he was under a potion but as my late husband used to say _a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts_. What he said hurt; I just can't forget that easily."

"I have a feeling you will!" Ginny gave a big grinned and apparated away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the Burrow………..

Reyna arrived back from her confrontation with Hermione in a huff. She stomped up the stairs to their bedroom and opened the door, ready to collapse on the bed. However, someone was already on it.

"Ron, you're back!" She squealed with excitement and ran to him, ready for a kiss and hug.

Ron made a quick move to avoid her. Now he was standing and she sitting. "I don't think so. The lip gloss isn't going to work this time."

To Ron's enjoyment, all color drained from Reyna's face in realization of what he just said. Well, all the color you could see behind the green and yellow puss.

_Thanks for the reviews._

_Next up is of course the ultimate break up…_


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Harry Potter...**

Reyna internally panicked. She knew that he knew something was going on. _How did he find out it was the lip gloss though?_ She had to come up with something and quick. "You don't like the color of my lip gloss? I don't understand?" Acting as though she completely missed the meaning of his words.

Before Ron could start in she quickly switched the topic and turned on the water works. "Oh Ronnie, I'm so upset, I can't get over how cruel she was to me." She buried her face in her hands but peaked through to see Ron's reaction.

Ron was curious as to what her plan of escape was so let her continue with her little play.

"I don't know how to tell you; I know she is your friend and all but Hermione was here earlier. The horrible things she said to me, your wife Ron, well…I just can't repeat them."

"Hermione was here?" He asked in a monotone voice. "Well, if she was here, where were you when I got home?"

"I went for a walk to try and clear my head. Ron, she told me to stay away from you, my own husband." Saying the words _my _and _husband_ with emphasis. "She also said that if she couldn't have you that no one will. Ronnie, I'm scared for your life. Oh, and I'm not sick at all apparently; she confessed that she cursed my face and she refuses! She just can't accept that we're together."

Ron had had enough. This was the lamest story he had ever heard. It certainly wasn't worthy of Reyna considered what an accomplished liar she is. "Don't worry; we won't be together any more."

"What?" Her voice was soft but harsh.

"The lip gloss Reyna! Did you really expect my family not to notice such a sudden change in me? That I would suddenly throw away everything that I had ever wanted…Hermione! Did you really think that everyone was just going to accept us getting back together?"

"We don't need everyone's approval Ronnie. We can be together and go back to Ireland."

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it."

"Hermione? Hermione is what you want? Didn't you already pass up on that offer? Remember, you married ME, you chose ME!"

"Only because you tricked me! I'm not stupid. Did you think I wasn't going to catch on that you were never pregnant at all?"

"That's not true, I was, and I lost it." She pretended to cry. "How dare you bring up something so painful?"

"I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth! If you really were it was probably not even mine. You spread you legs for everyone while we were married so I'm sure you were doing it when were dating too."

"Ronnie, that's all over now. I don't understand what is going on! Didn't we discover that Hermione had tricked you so that she could get someone to take care of her kids? Did you forget all that? You called her a bitch that always did anything to get her way. You said it must have been a love potion because there was no way you'd get near that ugly cow otherwise." She could tell that her ranting was starting to anger Ron so she changed her tone and went on. "Did you forget how we want to start a family?" She added sweetly.

* * *

Reyna's voice carried down to the living room where all the Weasleys were now waiting. They were listening intently waiting for the Reyna to run out of the house. Ginny kept urging Harry to go upstairs and arrest Reyna, but he kept telling her that he wasn't going to interrupt. Ron deserved every moment he had to torture her.

Mrs. Weasley was a wreck, caught in a moral dilemma of wanting to respect their privacy and wanted to hear everything. Mr. Weasley, however, was sitting on the couch enjoying the situation. He even asked Molly if she would make the group some popcorn to eat during the entertainment.

It was harder to make out what they were saying, so George was about to head to the store to pick up some extendable ears when the shouts became loud again.

* * *

"You think that I want you to be the mother of my children? I wouldn't trust an owl with you."

"Why are you being so hateful?"

"Because like I said when you first got back up here, I know all about the lip gloss and the love potion YOU were using on me."

"Ronnie, I don't know what you're talking about." She paused and then looked as if she had found a sorcerer's stone, "she must have planted it Ronnie to turn you against me."

"Really?" He replied sarcastically.

"She capable of anything I swear!"

"Reyna, I've had it. Fred and George figured it out and tested the lip gloss and found you had put potion in it. Did you do that every time we separated?"

Reyna was still refusing to confess, playing dumb was her only defense right now.

"Reyna, you seem to have forgotten that I'm an Auror. Using a potion to control me is a big offense. I could have you arrested."

"You should be arresting her. Look what she did to my face."

"She didn't do anything to your face! Fred and George did that. Look, I don't want you. I never really did. I felt obligated to marry you and then I felt trapped. We are over for good. I want you to drop your protest to the divorce. You aren't getting any money. When you realized you wouldn't I guess that was when you decided you had to resort to the potion huh? If you don't sign the divorce papers, that you didn't seem to notice I had placed on the desk, I'll have you arrested."

"You know, you really don't have any proof. It's your word against mine. It's just as plausible that Hermione planted those to implicate me." Her demeanor had changed; it was now time for hardball.

"Who do you think they'd believe Reyna? You or me?"

"I'm not going to lose you. Don't you get it? I don't lose anything. I will never let you go, so go ahead and arrest me. I'm sure I'll find a superior Auror that would help me out." She was calling Ron's bluff.

"Be my guest. I'm sure you will find someone to wrap your legs around. But remember, I have the evidence against you and with Harry Potter being the one to arrest you, I'm sure the case will stick."

She began to ponder her options as Ron continued, "You have two choices, go to Azkaban," he paused for emphasis, "or sign the divorce papers and be free to find and torture someone else."

Reyna was silent. Internally she was arguing both sides of the coin. Be a failure and lose your husband to a conniving witch on one side and on the other go to prison. The later was almost worth it to keep that woman away from him and to keep Ron miserable. _Ron is right,_ she thought, _with his father's influence and Harry Potter on his side I was as good as in Azkaban._

She stood up, walked over to the desk and grabbed the quill. Ron watched her; he couldn't believe she was going to do it. She leaned over and signed her name on the papers. With a wave of her wand her bags were packed.

Reyna had heard a chair scrape across the floor downstairs and wasn't about to give his family the satisfaction of see her leave. "One last thing before I apparate away," she said then mutter the quick spell _petrificus totalus_. Ron went completely rigid and began to teeter. She eased him to the floor and placed the signed divorced papers on top of him. "You just lay there and think about how good you had it me. I hope you live a long miserable life with your frizzy haired bitch."

Ron just lay there staring at the ceiling unable to move or speak, but in his mind he was doing a dance of joy.

* * *

"Okay you guys I'm really nervous we haven't heard anything in like" Ginny checked the clock on the wall, "an hour and a half. Do you think we should check?"

"We should respect their privacy. They probably got quiet when they heard us down here."

"Maybe," said Harry, "but George why don't you really go and get the extendable ears this time. You know, just in case."

The Weasleys talked among themselves; Ginny was having a wonderful time planning Ron and Hermione's wedding with Mrs. Weasley. George came back about thirty minutes later.

"What took you so long?" asked Fred you had been coming and going all afternoon to check on Angelina but at the same time not wanting to miss anything.

"Oh, um…I ran into Verity." He gave a large grin. "That potion hasn't completely worn off since last night."

"Good grief," cried Ginny, "give me one of those damn things." She said and grabbed an extendable ear from his hand.

Ginny, George, Fred and Harry all crept up the steps and snaked the device under Ron's door. What they heard shocked them, it was silence.

"You don't think she killed him do you?" Ginny asked with a nervous laugh.

"Who knows, maybe their shagging." Suggested Fred.

"Eww, gross!" whined Ginny rather loudly.

Harry gave her a scolding look, "well they know we're out here now." Harry stood up and walked to the door gently knocking on it. "Mate, everything ok in there?"

Again, silence met their ears and they exchanged worried glances. Harry tried the door but it was locked. _Alohomora_, he whispered and the door opened a crack. He peaked in while the others watched his expression go from fear to laughter.

The rest pushed through to find Ron frozen on the floor with his eyes darted from one of us to another. Harry was about to utter the counter-curse when Fred stopped him.

"Wait, we have to get mum and dad and a camera. This is a moment to be cherished forever." He ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made it quickly up the steps followed by Fred who in a snap had captured the moment for eternity. Mr. Weasley then unfroze Ron.

"I see she signed the papers son."

"Yes, thank Merlin!" He said taking his father's hand and getting up from the floor.

"How long were you like that dear?" questioned his mum.

"Two hours! When did you guys get home?"

"Oh, we got here not long after you and Reyna started arguing." Explained Ginny, "We were worried she might put you under the imperius curse or something."

"You guys were here the whole time! Why did any one come up here? It isn't comfortable down there on the hard floor I'll have you know."

"Well Ginny and your mum were downstairs planning your wedding to Hermione. Fred had to check on Angelina and all. I played chess with your dad and George. Oh, and of course there was the popcorn fight," Harry told him.

"You guys made popcorn?" Ron asked sounding somewhat miffed.

"Well, what we could hear was very entertaining. It was dad's idea!" Ginny pointed the finger at her father.

"No, I mean is there any left? I'm starving." With that Ron bounced down the stairs.

* * *

I had decided to cook supper for everyone so Marilyn took the children to a movie. They loved doing Muggle things and so did Marilyn. The movies were by far their favorite and we are one of the few households in the wizarding world with a TV and DVD. I've yet to figure out why that hasn't caught among wizards.

I was preparing my mother's pot roast recipe. I loved making my mum's old dishes; it reminded me of being young and part of a family. Having the food made me feel as though there were a part of the meal too. I thought about that for a minute. _That analogy makes it sound like I'm eating my parents if the food is like having them for dinner._ She shook her head and laughed at herself out loud.

"I've always loved your laugh."

Hermione turned around to find Ron standing in the kitchen doorway.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Harry Potter…**

"Before you saw anything just hear me out" pleaded Ron.

I leaned back against the kitchen counter and crossed my arms in front of my chest ready for own hell of an apology.

"I'm so sorry for what happened. Harry told me that you know about the love potion that Reyna was using. So you know that I wasn't myself. I would never have said any of those things, even you know that."

I shifted my weight to my other leg. I know I must have looked annoyed because he just kept going.

"Our night together was the most incredible of my life. It was amazing, you were amazing. It was the first time I was with someone I really truly loved and it was perfect."

"Then why did you say all those things to Harry? I heard you from the upstairs window. To say that my husband cheated on me because I'm bad in bed doesn't really say much about you considering how much Reyna ran around. And Ron, my kids are my top priority. What you said really hurt. They will never go away and if I was ever forced to make a choice I would always choose them."

"I meant I said about your kids." I looked up wide eyed. "No not that, but that Jack and Sarah should have been Weasleys all along. I know that they already had a father but if you could give me a chance maybe someday I could be a dad to them."

I looked down to the floor my eyes had begun to fill with tears. This is what I had always wanted since I was eleven years old. I was scared that in an instant it would be taken away again.

"'Mione, Reyna signed the divorce papers."

I looked up surprised, that was fast. "What?"

"It took some arguing, maybe a little blackmail and two hours on a hard wooden floor in a full body-bind but she did sign them. Dad rushed them to the Ministry to be filed." He gave a smile that quickly faded at my words.

"I've heard enough; I just can't take this anymore." Ron looked petrified. But I walked up to him, grabbed him by the back of the neck and gave him a passionate kiss, which he eagerly returned. "We're done apologizing now. I'm ready to be together if you are."

He gave a huge grin and kissed me like I had never been kissed before.

"What are you doing to my mum?"

Ron and I jumped apart, surprised to see Marilyn, Jack and Sarah now standing in the kitchen. As my defacto mother, Marilyn looked overjoyed, she kept bouncing up to the balls of her feet.

Jackson however was confused. He ran up to Ron and started kicking him in the shins. "Don't hurt my mum." He kept yelling as he continued the onslaught. Ron was hoping up and down, yelping in pain.

I grabbed Jackson, holding him back. "Ron isn't hurting mummy! Ron gave me a kiss that's all."

"Ewwww, gross!" He then turned to Ron, "I'm sorry." He gave him a hug. "But that's what I'll do if you really hurt mummy."

I covered my laugh. Jack had been trying so hard to be the man of the house since his father died. I also pitied the boys that came around Sarah in the future.

"So, Ron," began Marilyn, "are you staying for dinner?"

"I'd love to." He turned to me, "that is if you'll have me."

"Forever."

* * *

"Come on Hermione, you can do it! Push!"

"I know what I can and can't do Ronald! I've done this before now shut up!"

The healer looked over to the mediwitch "and to think she's on pain potions."

"What did you say Healer Morris?" Hermione quipped.

"Nothing just that you're coming along fine."

Ron was beside himself. He already had two children having adopted Jack and Sarah but now he was having one of his own. He truly was panicking and when he heard the first cries of his brand new baby boy he lost it.

Ron opened his eyes and found himself looking directly into the eyes of Harry Potter.

"Told you should have used protection. Like I told you, you aren't ready for childbirth."

Ron sat straight up and realized he was in a hospital bed. He looked around for Hermione but didn't see her anywhere. "How is she? Is the baby ok?"

"They're fine. Everyone else is with her. I drew the short straw and had to come in here and wait for you to come to. I can't believe you fainted. Great Auror skills mate! I'll be sure to take you on my next mission."

"Oh please, when Ginny had Rosalie a couple months ago you were just as freaked out."

"Maybe, but at least I vertical." Harry smiled and pulled his friend out of bed and led him down the hall to Hermione's room.

They found the family waiting outside. "Well if it isn't our fearless brother!"

"Good show little bro. I expected you to come out holding a baby, not lying on a stretcher." Ribbed Fred.

"Son, the baby is in there with Hermione, she made us leave the room. She wanted you, Jack and Sarah to see the baby first."

Ron picked up Sarah and ushered Jack through the door. Now at six, he didn't want to hold hands because according to him, _he was a man now._ He rushed up to his mother and climbed on the edge of the bed to see his new little brother. Ron knew he was so happy it wasn't a girl.

"Mummy, can I hold the baby?" Asked Sarah as Ron sat her down.

"Maybe later you can sit in the chair and Ron will help you hold her."

"Daddy, I want to hold her now," she begged. Ron was still getting used to being called daddy. Sarah starting calling him that immediately but Jack still sticks to Ron. However, the occasional dad slips out and each time Ron feels like his heart will burst. Hermione used dad and Ron interchangeably.

"Sarah sweetie, daddy needs to hold him first. He hasn't had a chance yet."

Hermione gently gave the baby to Ron and he immediately started tearing up.

"I guess you'll love him more since you're his real dad." Said Jackson.

"That's nuts! I love you all the same. Plus, you're the oldest. It will be years before he can play quidditch with me like you can."

"I'll teach him how, that's what older brothers do." He sounded so mature, like he was trying to act older than he was, being the model big brother.

"I waited on you to pick the name. Which one suits him better?"

"I think David. David Michael Weasley sounds just perfect. What do you two think?" Asking the children who both nodded in approval. He looked just like a Weasley, blue eyes and red hair.

Ron asked Jack to get let the family come in and meet his new brother. Ron leaned down and gave Hermione a gentle kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked up at him with misty eyes. "I feel complete."

He gave her a characteristic lopsided grin. "So do I."

He gave her another kiss full of all the love her could give.

"You two knock it off or we'll be here again in another nine months." Harry joked.

The Weasleys who had been joined by Marilyn laughed. They each took turns holding the newest member.

Hermione tapped her husband on the shoulder, "it took us while to get here didn't it."

He cupped her cheek and rubbed his softly with his thumb. "Yep, but the destination was worth the journey I'd say."

"Definitely."

Hermione looked at her family and thought of all she had been through over the last year. She went from being a widow to wife. They had bought the dream house and kids were happier than ever. _This is where I'm meant to be, here and now, _she thought_, I wouldn't have all this if he had taken the chance the first time around_. She was thrilled that neither of them, no matter how interesting things become, passed up on their second chance.

_The End_

_Thanks for reading and for all my reviews!!! Y'all make it worth it._


End file.
